If I Never Knew You
by xfreelifex
Summary: Did you read All Will be Well? Things are never as they seem...It's a sequel, it's a crossover, it's a Carby, it's EO, and it's got more twists than you could ever imagine. COMPLETE
1. Love Among the Ruins

**A/N:** Nope, not mine. Just borrowing them.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to Like Trees in November/All Will be Well. If it was unclear, Or Just Look Like One and If I Never Knew You ARE the same story, as it is still a crossover. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories. Over 140 combined reviews for the crossover! You guys rock! This story is going to be a Carby and EO (it's here!). Updates will be frequent (every 3-4 days) as I try to finish this before I go away to camp toward the end of June. Twists are to be expected. Enjoy!

The day dawned sunny and bright; even the weather seemed to be celebrating. A warm breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees, making them dance for the sun. It seemed incredible to Abby that would be married today. But it seemed implausible – even impossible – that it was only last week that she had lost her family.

She felt they were rushing into things a bit; after all, they had only just gotten back together. True, Carter had said he wanted to pick up where they had left off and they both knew that he had wanted to marry he when it had ended, but planning a wedding in less than a week was probably some kind of record. But hey, when you had millions of dollar, anything's possible.

Abby also knew the other reason Carter wanted to have the wedding so soon: he wanted Elliot Stabler and his partner Olivia to stay for the wedding. She could tell Carter and the detectives had grown close while the detectives were undercover in Chicago. She herself had found their company comforting and enjoyable. In fact, if it hadn't been for the two of them, Abby was sure she and Carter would never have made it to this day.

A soft knock sounded on the door behind her. "Come in," Abby said.

The door opened, and Susan Lewis entered. Abby saw the reflection in the mirror and smiled. Susan was already dressed for the wedding in a sleek black dress with a pink flower pinned below her left shoulder. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a knob at the base of her neck.

"How're you coming along?" she asked Abby, as she came over to her. Abby was dressed in a white gown that went down to the floor, but her hair was thrown messily around her shoulders. The counter was strewn with various products, but it seemed Abby was struggling.

"All right, I guess," she answered. "You look lovely," she added. She sighed, looking at her hair in the mirror. "I don't know what to do with this," she said, gesturing to her hair. "Any ideas?"

Susan nodded. "Sit down. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Susan, you're a life-saver," said Abby, as she drew up a chair and sat down. Susan picked up the brush and began brushing through Abby's hair. For awhile, Abby was silent as she watched Susan work out the tangles, but then she spoke.

"This is so sudden, you know?"

Susan put down the brush thoughtfully, and then began looking for a comb. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "I always knew you two were going to end up together sooner or later."

"Did you?" asked Abby, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Susan nodded. "I did. Do you really think waiting a few months or so would have changed anything?"

Abby considered, and then shook her head no, smiling. "You're right, Susan."

'Of course I am," she said. She finished pulling Abby's hair back so that half was up, the other half down, and fastened it with a rhinestoned barrette. She stood back to admire her work. "There; how's that?"

Abby nodded, looking in the mirror. She smiled. "Better, much better. Thanks Susan; I couldn't' have done it without you." She stood up from her chair. "It's one of those things I…" Abby broke off, awkwardly. She swallowed, and then continued. "One of those things I always thought Maggie would do for me."

Susan rubbed Abby's hand gently. "I'm sorry, Abby. It must be hard for you."

"Thanks for always being there, Susan."

Susan smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's get you married!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot Stabler froze with his tie only half tied when Olivia entered the room from the bathroom. She wore a silky lavender dress that barely touched the floor when she walked…and somehow managed to show off every curve of her body. Elliot gaped at her. It was astonishing how accustomed her had grown to seeing her in slacks and a shirt…he could only name a few occasions he had ever seen her in a dress, more than one of them being undercover assignments. Elliot thought she looked stunning.

"Where – dress – get – you – did – that?" stammered Elliot. Olivia laughed and blushed at her partner's inability to string together a coherent sentence.

"I bought it at Macy's," she answered, "and your tie's not tied." Elliot jumped and hastily finished tying the knot.

"Cragen knows we'll be back tomorrow, right?" asked Olivia, as she checked the back of her dress in the mirror.

"Uh…yeah," said Elliot distractedly, watching his partner twirl in the mirror. "Yeah. He said congrats to the happy couple as well."

Olivia nodded. "I'm happy for them, too. They'll be good for each other. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I…what?"

Olivia frowned. "I asked if you thought John and Abby would make a good couple."

"Oh right, yeah, sure, uh-huh. John loves her a lot."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "You okay, El?"

Elliot nodded feebly. "Fine, Liv, fine."

"Okay," she said slowly. "What time did she say it started at?"

"What?" said Elliot distractedly.

"The wedding, Elliot," said Olivia exasperatedly. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying? I asked what time the wedding started at."

"Uh…noon, I think."

Olivia checked the clock behind her. "Oh god, Elliot, we've got to get moving. We're going to be late!" Elliot checked the clock. It was 11:30. Olivia quickly grabbed her purse and waited for him impatiently at the door. "What are you waiting for, Elliot?" she asked.

Elliot noticed he was staring at her again. "Nothing…I was just wondering where I left the…map."

"It's in the car, where it always it," said Olivia. "Now let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Carter stood nervously at the alter watching her walk down the aisle. The church organ played away as Abby walked in perfect step with the music, her white dress trailing behind her. She looked nervous as well, but he had never seen her so beautiful. This was the day he had been waiting almost three years to get to. He knew when he kissed her for the first time he would love her forever.

She had reached the alter now, and she looked directly at him. He took her hand and they walked toward the priest together. The elderly man smiled at them. The church organ stopped playing at once.

He read through the customary words thoughtfully. Abby and Carter could feel their anticipation rising…any minute now…

"Do you, John Truman Carter III, choose Abigail Lockhart, to be your wife, to respect her in her successes and in her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to nurture her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of life?"

Carter looked directly into Abby's brown eyes. "I do."

The priest turned to Abby now. "Do you, Abigail Lockhart, choose John Truman Carter III, to be your husband, to respect him in his successes and in his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of life?"

"I do."

The priest smiled at the two of them. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, John Truman Carter III and Abigail Lockhart, husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride."

Carter grinned and kissed Abby as the church erupted in applause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot stood on the side of the large ballroom, watching the couples begin to dance on the floor. Carter and Abby were dancing next to Kovac and another blond woman the detectives didn't know. Susan Lewis was dancing with a large man that was also unfamiliar to them. Elliot turned to Olivia as the song ended.

"Dance with me, Liv?" he asked as a slower song started up.

Olivia looked surprised, but pleased. "Sure," she said. Elliot smiled and took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He led her over to where Carter and Abby were now waltzing slowly.

"Hey," said Abby as she saw them coming towards her.

"Hi," Olivia responded back. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, the turnout's great," Abby answered. She paused as Carter twirled her. Elliot did the same with Olivia. "Are you too leaving very soon?"

Elliot nodded. "We're planning on leaving after the celebration has ended."

"It's a shame you couldn't stay longer," said Carter, "but I suppose New York just isn't the same without two of its finest." The two detectives smiled as Carter and Abby waltzed over to talk to Susan and her mysterious dance partner.

Olivia now looked at Elliot instead. He was a fairly talented dancer when it came to waltzing. His hands were firm enough to support her, yet gentle enough so that they didn't feel too tight. He moved his feet gracefully, almost seamlessly, across the polished floor. She had never danced with anyone that way before.

"You're a great dancer, Olivia," said Elliot to her, as he twirled her from his finger.

"Funny," said Olivia, as she finished the rotation, "I was going to say the same about you. Where'd you learn it?"

Elliot shrugged. "A little bit here, a little bit there. Mostly picked it up from years of experience."

Olivia nodded. _He must mean Kathy._

They continued to dance in silence for awhile, watching the other couples going past them. Then Elliot spoke.

"You look really great, Liv," he said.

Olivia smiled widely at him. "Thanks Elliot. You don't look half-bad yourself."

Elliot laughed. "No, Liv, I'm serious. You look beautiful."

Olivia's eyes became serious. "Thank you, Elliot. I'm – I'm really pleased you think so," she finished, nodding at him.

He nodded back at her as the song finished. Carter and Abby were walking towards the platform together; the room fell silent as the people anticipated some kind of speech.

"Well guys," began Carter, as he reached the microphone. "We just wanted to take this time to thank you all for coming. It makes us so happy to know you all love and care about us so much. You really are our family." The doctors, nurses, and Olivia and Elliot applauded.

Abby stepped up to the microphone now; Carter moved aside, still holding her hand. "We also wanted to take this opportunity to bid farewell to two of the guests in this room." She smiled at Olivia and Elliot. "Would Detectives Benson and Stabler please come forward?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, surprised. The walked slowly toward the platform and stopped right in front of it, turning around to look at their fellow guests.

"Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," introduced Abby for her coworkers. "You may know them as Jennifer Hooper and Michael Stevens, but it turns out those were just undercover aliases. We'd just like to thank them for their work while they've been here. John and I both know we wouldn't be here right now without them."

The room broke into applause once more, led by Carter and Abby. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, smiling slightly. Carter continued the speech. "They will be leaving tonight, after the celebration, to return to New York. We will miss them greatly, and hope they come back to visit us again soon."

Olivia and Elliot smiled at Carter and Abby, who were now applauding them again from the platform. "Make sure to say good-bye to them on their way out," concluded Carter. "Well, guys, this is the end. Thank you all for coming, safe drive home, and oh – Abby," he said, turning to her, "one last thing."

Abby smiled and nodded. She took her bouquet of flowers and threw it into the air, aiming at one person in particular. Olivia Benson caught it, looking surprised.

**A/N:** I will update soon...I'm guessing Wednesday and Friday, but I have an audition on Saturday, so we'll have to see. Everyone, watch the finales this week - both shows look amazing! Oh, and I wrote another SVU obsession quiz. The link is on my profile page. Review!


	2. Going Home

**A/N:** I own...nothing.

**A/N:** It's here, SVU fans, the EOness has arrived! Be happy! Thanks to WuHaoNi, Kelly of the midnight dawn, KaydenceRei, onetreefan, MrsAbbyCarter, Abbey06, SVU101, LivvyChica14, solciss1, and unstoppablecheer16 for making me smile these past two days. If you watched the season finale last night...I thought it was good, but not exactly what you'd expect for a season finale. It's also very eye-opening and I pray to god my ex-boyfriend did not see the episode (not that he watches SVU, but...). Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Cries of good-bye, shouts of congratulations, and yells of thank-you filled the air outside the ballroom as the guests left the wedding. Abby and Carter stood by the door, watching the pairs leave. Elliot and Olivia hung back a bit, allowing the ER workers to leave and go home; it was late, and some of them had ne early shift the next morning, no doubt. They had said good-bye to the two detectives on their ways out; Olivia and Elliot were now in line to say good-bye to the new couple.

Carter and Abby smiled at the two detectives as they approached.

"Is this really the end?" asked Olivia, smiling, a wicked twinkle in her eye. "No more surprise engagements or anything?"

Carter and Abby laughed. "No," replied Carter. "No, I think this really is good-bye."

"But we were thinking of coming to New York very soon," began Abby. She turned to Elliot and Olivia, her expression suddenly more serious. "We…I, actually, want to hold funerals and bury my family…in New York." She struggled for words. "I just…don't think I can have them buried here, and as Eric was living in New York when he died…" She broke off, looking at the two detectives.

"I understand," answered Olivia, quickly filling up the awkward pause. Elliot was nodding as well. "We'll make all the arrangements for you…when were you thinking?"

Carter looked at Abby, who shrugged. "Give us time to settle in…maybe in a week?"

Elliot and Olivia nodded. "We can do that," answered Elliot.

"Oh, thank you," said Abby, sounding very relieved.

"We'll call you with the details," said Olivia.

Carter extended his hand for them to shake it. "Well, then, we will see you soon. Have a safe return, and thanks again for…everything."

Elliot and Olivia smiled. "No," said Elliot, "thank _you_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Elliot and Olivia, who had quickly changed into more comfortable driving clothes and finished packing up their room, pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment for the last time. The clock on the dashboard read 10:02.

"Remind me again why we couldn't leave tomorrow morning?" asked Olivia, as she stifled a yawn.

Elliot shrugged. "Cragen said we had to be back to catch them starting tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"We shouldn't have stayed for the dance," said Olivia. "We should have left right after the ceremony.

"And miss you in that dress?" asked Elliot playfully as he merged onto the highway. "Never."

Olivia laughed, and then her expression became serious when she saw him wince. "Are you okay, El? You sure you don't want me to drive?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'm fine, Liv." Olivia sighed and looked out the window. Elliot noticed. "Something on your mind?"

Olivia shrugged. "Just…thinking."

Elliot gestured at the dark highway in front of them. There were a few scattered lights here and there of tail lights, but the interstate was otherwise quite empty and dark. "It's a long drive; want to share?"

'It's a real eye-opener, isn't it?"

Elliot frowned. "What is?"

"Coming here," Olivia responded quietly. "I mean, it's a whole new kind of victim: the one of the family. We both knew Richard was coming after Abby, but when I first met her in person – when she still didn't know – I saw her as a victim." Olivia paused, and it seemed like she was trying to find words to fit her feelings. "I saw her as a victim, but not because I knew Richard was after her. I saw her as a victim because she lost her mother and her brother, and I've…just never really noticed that before."

Elliot nodded. "Me neither."

Olivia chuckled. "New York is going to see so…different now, you know? I'm really going to miss Chicago."

"Me too," said Eliot, nodding again. "It's amazing how close you can get to someone in a week."

"John and Abby feel like our best friends, don't they?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, kind of." He paused, looking out at the road again, before turning back to Olivia. "So what was the best part of this trip?"

Olivia laughed. "What is this, third grade reflections or something?"

Elliot chuckled, too. "No…I just wondered what you thought about it."

Olivia sighed. "It's definitely been the most fun I've ever had on an undercover assignment. It was even better than "Donna," and I didn't think it could get better than me pretending to be a housewife, much more _your_ housewife."

Elliot smiled. "This was definitely my favorite assignment so far, too. I think it's also the most involved I've ever been."

Olivia looked out the window. "Do you think Cragen will make us see Huang when we get back?"

"For what? Undercover assignment withdrawal?" Olivia winced. Elliot noticed. "Sorry, Olivia, couldn't resist." He sighed. "You mean Richard, don't you?"

Olivia nodded. "Well…yes."

Elliot stroked her arm gently. "You don't still blame yourself for that, do you?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. It's haunting, and I don't think it'll be leaving me anytime soon. It's not so much what he said as it is…the whole situation. The situation is horrific. I don't…ever want to be in that kind of situation again."

Elliot shook his head. "Me neither."

The two detectives sat in silence, each pondering their own thoughts, as Olivia gazed aimlessly out the window at the dark trees whizzing past her. Elliot kept his eyes trained on the road, trying his best to stay awake. Olivia could barely keep her eyes open as they drove along in silence on the highway. Elliot eyed his sleep-deprived partner.

"Go to sleep, Liv," he said kindly. "You don't need to stay awake for my sake."

Olivia smiled softly. "No, Elliot, really, I'm not even t-tired," she said, trying and failing to stifle a large yawn.

Elliot laughed. "Good night, Olivia." She still looked at him apprehensively. He eyed her sternly. "Liv, I'll be fine. You need to sleep."

Olivia sighed. "Thanks." She laid her head against the cool window, closed her eyes, and was in a dream world almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why are you doing this, Richard?" asked Olivia. "Why are you doing this? What did you gain?"_

"_It's not what I gained by hurting this bitch," growled Richard, as he dug his foot into Abby's chest. The detectives saw her wince in pain. "It's what I lost."_

"_And what did you lose?" asked Elliot._

"_My life," said Richard. "Abby ruined my life. First with her crazy family, then her refusal to have children, and then her drinking and depression. I wasted my life on her. She owes it to me to be here now."_

"_Richard," said Olivia, trying to pacify him. "Why kill her? You'll just lose your life to prison that way. You're already going down for murder; do you really want a needle?"_

_Richard was silent, but continued to point his gun at Abby. Abby's breathing had become shallow and constricted. Next to her, Carter remained still, the puddle now beginning to dry and stain the carpet. Olivia and Elliot could see that time was of value and was quickly running out._

"_A needle?" repeated Richard scathingly, "Ha! The state would never execute me. You don't execute white men with respectful, high paying jobs; you execute scum. Those who are unworthy to live in this world, those that walk the streets in the night. The blacks, the Hispanics, the poor…you would never kill me."_

"_We can end this now," said Elliot. "Just let her go, and then we can settle this. If you don't, we'll call our captain and tell him how uncooperative you're been. And he'll tell our ADA who'll make sure your day in court is a very miserable experience to compensate for it."_

"_Is that so?" asked Richard skeptically._

"_Now if you just let her go-"_

"_No!" shouted Richard, cutting Elliot off. "Stop telling me what to do! I'll call the shots here – literally." He took aim at Elliot and shot before either detective could react._

"_ELLIOT!" shrieked Olivia. Her partner fell to the ground, clutching his arm, his eyes only half open. Olivia quickly took a fatal aim at Richard._

"_Don't even think about it!" yelled Richard, as he lowered his gun to Abby's head. At this move, Olivia hesitated. "You shoot me, I'll kill her."_

_Olivia narrowed her eyes, but didn't lower her weapon. Her mind worked quickly as she weighed her options. Abby's brown eyes were wide and terrified; Olivia couldn't stand to cause her anymore pain. Her partner, Elliot, was on the ground, still holding his injured arm, his weapon lying useless by his side. His breathing had become shallow and labored. Her eyes fell on Carter, who was still unconscious._

_Richard smirked at her hesitation. "I see how it is, Detective Benson," he purred. "You really are weak. You can't handle the pressure. Now that your partner is down, do you feel afraid, Detective? There's no one to have your back. Look, you can't even protect him!" In one swift motion, Richard moved the gun from Abby's head, aimed at Elliot, and fired. It hit him square in the chest. Elliot's blood splattered the wall behind him, showering her as well. Abby, who was on the floor, screamed, shrill and loud. Olivia stood, transfixed with horror, too stunned, too frightened to do more than just stare at her lifeless partner._

_The room suddenly seemed to be spinning. Olivia could barely breathe. Someone was laughing, an evil cackle that ate her up from inside. She stood, drenched in something red and sticky…blood. She had eyes only for Elliot. She dropped to her knees beside him, touched his limp hand, and then screamed. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Richard took advantage of the sound to cover up the sound of his gun as he shot Abby and then Carter. He advanced on her; Olivia turned around when she felt the barrel press against her neck. She screamed louder when she saw her had the gun to her throat. _

"_No, no please," she begged. "Please, stop it. Get away from me!" She pushed him off of her roughly; Richard stumbled backward, tripping over Carter onto the floor. Olivia crumpled next to her dead partner's feet sobbing. "Elliot, I'm so sorry. Forgive me…" Through her tears, she reached for his gun. She pressed it to her temple, and pulled the trigger. She screamed again, and then felt her world fade to black._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia!" Elliot shrieked. Her eyes were closed, but she was screaming in pure agony in the seat next to him.

"No, no please," she was begging, crying though her eyes were closed. "Please, stop it. Get away from me!"

Elliot shook her arm. "Come on, Liv, wake up. It's only a dream; wake up!" He did the best to pacify his partner and keep his eyes on the road at the same time. He spied a sign for a pit stop on one of the exits and quickly merged into the exit lane.

Olivia's sobs had grown louder now. "Elliot," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me…"

Elliot frowned and shook her again. "Olivia! Wake up!" He exited and turned into the rest stop. Olivia's shrieks and sobs were still filling his ears. He stopped the car, and tried shaking her again.

"Olivia!"

Olivia's eyes snapped open. The screaming had stopped, but when she caught sight of Elliot, she burst into hysterical sobs.

"Elliot! Oh God, Elliot! I'm so sorry!" Elliot was puzzled, but pulled her into a strong embrace, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"What happened, Liv?" he asked, stroking her hair soothingly; she was shaking. Olivia's sobs slowed down, but she continued to tremble.

"I had – the most – horrible dream…" She began shakily.

"Liv, it was just a nightmare-"

"I couldn't save you, Elliot! He – Richard – he killed you!"

Elliot rubbed her back, trying to get her to stop shaking. "I'm right here, Liv. I'm okay, you're okay, it's all okay."

Olivia didn't seem to believe him. "It's all my fault, all my fault…"

"I'm right here, Liv," he repeated. "Don't cry, please don't cry," he soothed, trying to quiet her sobs. "I'm here. Look, I'll show you." He titled her chin upward and kissed her trembling lips.

His kiss soothed her, allowing her heart rate to return to normal. It was long enough to show passion, but it was no production number. Olivia sighed as she pulled away. "God, I love you, Elliot. I'd be so lost without you."

"I love you too, Liv. I'll always be there for you."

Elliot pressed his lips to hers again, and she felt herself finally relax in his tender kiss.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it! All right, so I said Friday for the next update and I will do my best to keep on track. In the meantime, watch the season finale of the mothership tonight, watch the season finale of ER tomorrow, and watch the season/series finale of Conviction on Friday (Haha it got cancelled:P). If you read, please review; I'd love to know what you think!


	3. A Simple Twist of Fate

**A/N:** Must I say it again? They're not mine. There; happy now :P

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, everyone. Last week was horrible for me, and I just didn't feel up to writing. So here's the next chapter, late, but here nonetheless. Thanks to Peaky, onetreefan, KaydenceRei, SVU101, Abbey06, Kelly of the midnight dawn, MrsAbbyCarter, Unconscious-Regret, Cookie-ER, and CarbyLivesOn for being the lights on my dark horizon. You guys make me smile. Everyone, enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget to review!

Medical examiner Melinda Warner frowned at the body on the table in front of her. Her victim was a fairly young male who had died of a gunshot to the back of the head. She checked his chart again: still the same name, Eric Wyczenski. She frowned deeper, as she perused the chart some more. She sighed and closed it. It seemed like she was forgetting something she had added earlier…what was it? She shrugged, finally giving it up for the night.

The clock on the wall read just past 9:30. Warner was the only examiner in the morgue; the others had left much earlier. She packed her bags and was just about to leave when she was struck by a sudden inspiration. In eager pursuit, she grabbed Eric's chart again and read it.

There _was_ something different about the chart; a note had been added to one of the pages in the corner. Warner looked at it carefully again, frowning grimly. The labs on the mysterious fingerprint had finally come back – and she had yet to look at them.

Warner had found the fingerprint on Eric's neck, as if the assailant had poked him hard in the neck. She had sent it to the lab over a week ago, but was only getting a response now. She had merely skimmed over their excuse for the results being so late (something about them being backed up and understaffed) and had jotted a note to herself to read the results later. Later had been much later than intended when case after case rolled in, and now Warner had only just remembered she still had to look at.

She quickly found the page the results were written on. She narrowed her eyes. The fingerprint had matched someone in their system – but not who Munch had said they had caught. She distinctly remembered Detective Munch telling her their guy was Richard Lockhart. Warner's stomach dropped.

The mysterious fingerprint did not belong to Richard Lockhart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The digital clock of the sedan read 8:52 when Elliot pulled it into the parking lot of the 1-6. He sighed and turned off the engine, plunging the interior of the car into silence. Olivia was looking out the window, but she turned to look at Elliot when he touched her arm.

"This is it, Liv," he said, yawning.

She chuckled. "You should have let me drive for a couple hours so you could get some sleep."

Elliot laughed. "Nah, I'm wired on coffee. Come on; let's see if they've missed us." He opened the door and emerged from the car, groaning as his legs adjusted to a new position after having been bent for the entire night. He locked the car, and took Olivia's hand as they entered the building together.

"What do you think they're going to say about us?" asked Olivia, slightly worried.

"You mean _to_ us?" said Elliot, frowning. He shrugged. "Hello?"

"No," said Olivia, "I meant _about_ us. About _us_."

"Oh," said Elliot, catching on. His frown deepened. "Oh…I don't know. They'll either love it, or hate it, I guess."

Olivia winced. "Please let it be the former."

"I guess we're about to find out," said Elliot softly. The doors to the unit were right in front of them. Through the glass, Olivia could see Munch and Fin staring at Munch's computer screen apparently working a case. ADA Casey Novak was standing in the Captain's doorway; Cragen was just inside of it. Taking a deep breath, Olivia and Elliot pushed open the doors and entered.

Fin looked up and around when he heard the doors close. He spotted them instantly. "Hey, Cap'! Guess who's back and…oh…dang," he added in response to seeing Olivia's hand was in Elliot's. He grinned and turned to Munch as Cragen came over, followed by Casey. Cragen smiled at his two detectives.

"Welcome home, you two," he said kindly. He looked down at their hands, and then nodded approvingly. "I'm not surprised."

Olivia and Elliot both laughed. "What?" they asked in unison.

Cragen shrugged and winked. "There's a reason I sent you two…as opposed to Munch and Fin."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Are you saying…you set us up?"

Cragen laughed and shook his head. "No, Casey did," he said gesturing toward Casey.

Casey looked at Olivia, chuckling. "No, I didn't…well, it was my idea…but Cragen made the final say."

Olivia and Elliot were laughing again at this point. "Looks like the ER gang wasn't the only group trying to set us up," said Olivia.

"It's a conspiracy!" added Munch gleefully.

Elliot snorted. "Well, now since we have _that_ sorted out…How've things been in New York, Captain?"

Cragen shrugged. "Business as usual, I suppose. More victims, more convictions, a couple pleas and always bags of scum. But enough about that…let's hear about Chicago."

Elliot and Olivia recounted their experience in Chicago for their coworkers. As they got to the part about Richard, Cragen winced, and a frown appeared on his lined face. Once his two detectives had finished telling him every last detail about Abby and Carter's wedding, he cleared his throat and called them into his office. They exchanged a glance, slightly aware of the look he had given them as they talked about Richard. They therefore left their laughing coworkers and followed the Captain into his office.

"Shut the door, Olivia," he said softly to her. Olivia obeyed and then sat down next to Elliot, facing the Captain.

"Captain," began Elliot "…what is this about?"

Cragen sighed. "Have you two thought about seeing Huang when you got back here at all?"

Olivia nudged Elliot with her elbow. "I knew it," she whispered. Cragen didn't hear her.

"The scene you described with Richard is a horrific near-death experience. I want you both to get the help you need. Now, it's going to be your choice, but I just want you to know that if I feel it gets too much for you, your options will be narrowed down to seeing Huang or being taken off cases. Do you understand?"

Both detectives nodded. Cragen smiled. "Now that that's taken care of…this case came in this morning," he said, handing them the file. "Welcome back to New York."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like you were right, Liv," said Elliot as he closed the door behind them and the two of them walked back to their desks. Casey had left during their absence, as had Munch and Fin.

"Are you going to take it?" she asked quietly, as she sat down in her chair and leaned back.

Elliot shrugged. "Are you?"

"I'm…not sure," answered Olivia honestly.

Elliot smiled sympathetically at her. "Take it if you need it, Olivia. There's nothing weak about asking for help." Elliot walked off towards the vending machines, presumably to stock up on caffeine.

_Weak..._Olivia cringed as the memory came flooding back to her again,

_"I see how it is, Detective Benson," Richard purred. "You really are weak. You can't handle the pressure. Now that your partner is down, do you feel afraid, Detective? There's no one to have your back. Look, you can't even protect him!"_

_Olivia looked down at Elliot, who was clutching his arm in pain. Elliot looked at her. "Olivia," he said softly. "Liv, it's okay. I'm okay. Don't let him do this to you."_

"_You see, Detective?" cried Richard. "Are you strong without him? No. How can you be? You know you need a man to protect you in your life. Take this one here," he said, kicking Abby. "Her man couldn't save her either and look where that got her. You're worried about the same thing. That's what I hate about women. They're weak."_

"_No, Olivia," said Elliot frantically. "No. You're not weak, I know you're not. Don't listen to him. Please don't."_

"_You can't save everyone, Olivia," said Richard silkily. "But perhaps you already learned that. So...who are you going to sacrifice this time? Will you let my words drive you to shoot me and kill Abby? Will you be able to stand the guilt? What if he dies?" he asked, pointing to Elliot. "Would you survive with that guilt, then? Do you love him, Detective Benson?"_

"Detective Benson…"

"_Do you love him, Detective Benson?"_

"Detective Benson…"

Olivia jerked her head toward the sound of the noise, wrenching herself away from the painful memories. A teenage boy stood by her desk holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Detective Benson," he said tentatively. "I…have a delivery for you."

Olivia smiled at the boy. "Thank you," she said. She took the flowers from him and frowned. _Who would send me flowers…?_

The boy left slowly, leaving Olivia, looking for the card. She found a plain white envelope tucked beneath the leaves. Frowning deeper, Olivia slit it open and pulled it out. She gasped when she saw it.

On the front of the card, in blood-red letters, someone had scrawled a message: _Something to put on her grave…_

With trembling hands, Olivia opened the card. There was more inside the card in the same handwriting, and the same blood-red letters.

_Dear Detective Benson, _the card read,

_I know you, though you may not know me. Someone you know is in grave danger. Just when you think you've won…remember that you haven't. I'll be watching you, and I suggest you do the same._

There was no signature at the bottom. Olivia finished reading the card, feeling sick. All of a sudden, the phone on her desk rang, shattering the silence of the precinct room. Heart racing, Olivia picked it up.

"Benson."

"I told you I was watching…"

Olivia gasped and slammed the phone down, heart racing. She could hardly believe this was happening. Elliot came up from behind her and gently touched her arm. She jumped.

"Whoa, Liv," he said, "it's just me."

Olivia looked at him, a confused look in her eye. Elliot frowned at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her concerned. "Olivia?"

The phone on her desk rang again. Olivia stared at it, frozen in horror. Elliot frowned at her, confused, and then picked it up.

"Stabler…yeah…are you sure?" Elliot furrowed his brow. "Okay, we'll be there." He hung up. "That was the crime lab. They got something they want us to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot entered the lab, both of them wondering what the lab had found that was so interesting. They didn't have any new cases, as they had just finished the other one…no, thought Olivia worriedly, _it _couldn't_ be…_

"Nice to see you again, Detectives," said the CSU technician.

Elliot nodded. "What's so exciting?"

"This," the technician answered. He pulled a file toward him and opened it. "On one of your vics – Eric Wyczenski – we found a mysterious fingerprint on the neck. We only just got the results back last night."

"Why'd it take so long?" asked Elliot annoyed.

"Lab was backed up," said the technician dismissively. "But they did find a match." He pulled out a picture. "Is this your guy?"

Olivia took the picture from him and looked at it. Her stomach dropped. She was not looking at a picture of Richard Lockhart.

"Who the hell is this!" exclaimed Elliot indignantly.

"Matthew Bloomberg," murmured Olivia, reading the name at the bottom of the picture. It was a mug shot taken some years back. His dark eyes smiled smugly back at her.

The CSU technician nodded and looked at the file again. "Went down for assault about ten years ago. Currently lives…" he flipped through, looking for the address. "…in Chicago," he finished, as he found it. "Are you sure this isn't the guy?"

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" snapped Elliot. "We caught the wrong guy!"

Olivia froze as the words from the note came flooding back to her.

_Just when you think you've won…remember that you haven't._

**A/N:** Right, so there's your cliffhanger. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking Wednesday for the next chapter...

**P.S.** solciss1...Sorry for not answering your question last time (I forgot!). No, I don't live in Argentina. I live in the midwestern United States, but I am in love with your language and attend Spanish camp every year. :)


	4. Loose Ends

**A/N:** -sighs- Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is so late. I actually have some bad news for you all, but I'll save it until after you read the chapter so I have your utmost attention. For now, thank you onetreefan, Unconscious-Regret, SVU101, KaydenceRei, solciss1, Abbey06, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Odakota, MrsAbbyCarter, CarbyLivesOn, FuzzieEars67, and WuHaoNi for being such awesome reviewers.

Kelly (and anyone else who was disappointed at my lack of EOness last chapter), this first scene is for you.

The lamp on Olivia's desk sent shadows over her papers as the precinct grew gradually darker. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and looked over at Elliot, who was practically nodding off at the desk across from hers. She smiled at him.

"Coffee wearing off yet?"

Elliot laughed and checked his watch, shaking his head. "I can't believe we got stuck here this late on our first day back!"

"I can," said Olivia, her tone suddenly more serious. It had been at least an hour since the last person had left their precinct, and yet she and Elliot were still there, haunted by their new discovery. Olivia pulled the file towards her again. She looked at it for a long time before looking sadly up at Elliot. "We caught the wrong guy, didn't we, El?"

Elliot frowned, and didn't respond for awhile. "I think," he said at last, "we're looking for an accomplice."

Olivia thought about this. "So we're looking for _another_ man with a grudge against Abby."

Elliot nodded grimly, and chuckled slightly. "I think we can rule out another ex."

Olivia shrugged. "You never know with these doctors."

Elliot looked at the file again and sighed. "Bloomberg went down for assault in New York; did you see that?"

Olivia shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she did so. "How did he meet Richard?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know, Liv…" Elliot looked at his watch again. "Hey, there's a coffee place just down the street that's about to close. Want me to pick us something up before it does?"

"Sure," said Olivia, nodding. Coffee sounded wonderful to her fogging mind. She pulled the file back to her again, looking at it, as Elliot left. She frowned, examining the dates Bloomberg had been in jail. Though she tried to concentrate, she found her mind fading in and out.

_Why do these dates look so familiar…I've seen these before…_

_"It's not what I gained by hurting this bitch…it's what I lost…"_

_"How did he meet Richard…?"_

"_Just when you think you've one…remember that you haven't…"_

_There's something familiar here…_

_"Bloomberg went down for assault in New York…"_

_I've seen these dates before... _

The realization hit her suddenly, jerking her from her stupor. She shuffled frantically through the heavy files, looking for the one Munch had just given her earlier that morning. She opened it quickly, and skimmed it.

Richard had been in jail virtually the same dates as Bloomberg.

Excitement poured through her as the pieces fell together. "Hey, El!" she called, as she heard the precinct doors open and close; Elliot's footsteps were coming closer to her now.

"What do you got, Liv?" he asked as he came up from behind her. He put the coffee on her desk, careful not to spill the hot liquid. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I found out how Richard met Bloomberg," she said happily.

"Did you?" asked Elliot, as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. "Richard was in for an assault charge practically the same dates that Bloomberg…Do you mind?" she asked Elliot playfully, as he continued to kiss her neck. She laughed. "I'm trying to tell you a story here, and you're – well – distracting."

Elliot laughed at this. "I'm sorry, Liv," he said, though he made no effort to stop. "You're just too beautiful," he muttered in her ear as he kissed her lips.

Olivia blushed slightly as Elliot continued to kiss her. "Um…okay…El," she managed in between kisses. "I guess I won't be finishing the story tonight…"

Elliot drew back from her. "I guess not, Detective." He grinned and kissed her again. "But you can tell me in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Huang's frown deepened as he pondered the new evidence a few days later in the squad room, where all four detectives, Cragen, and even Casey were present. He sighed as he closed the file.

"Well?" asked Elliot impatiently.

Huang looked at him. "I'm inclined to believe that Bloomberg and Richard worked together. It's likely that they both targeted Abby, but too much of a coincidence that it happened at the same time; in other words, one was the accomplice of the other."

Cragen nodded. This sounded plausible enough to him. "Why now?" he asked.

Huang shrugged. "Opportunity, most likely. Maggie didn't live in New York, did she?" Olivia shook her head. "They waited for maximum convenience."

"Why did Bloomberg target Abby?" asked Olivia curiously.

Huang considered. "Either Abby has many enemies, or Richard just convinced him to be his accomplice. Personally, I'm more inclined to believe the latter. Richard and Bloomberg met in jail, as you say, and he convinced Bloomberg to help him."

"So Bloomberg is just a puppet?" asked Fin.

"I'd say so," said Huang, "but I am confident he murdered Eric."

The detective nodded. "Who raped Maggie?" asked Elliot.

Huang bit his lip. "I'm not sure…there was no DNA to test."

Cragen cleared his throat. "All right, people, let's focus on finding this Michael Bloomberg for now. Records say his lives in Chicago – Doc, is there a chance he knew Abby?"

Huang shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible…you could ask her."

"They'll be here for the funeral tomorrow. I think they're arriving later this evening," said Olivia.

Cragen nodded approvingly. "Good." He paused as the detectives dispersed back to their various tasks. "George, could I see you in my office, please?"

Huang followed Cragen slowly. He closed the door as Cragen sat down at his desk. "Olivia received this a few days ago," he said, showing him the card with the blood-red writing.

"Something to put on her grave…" Huang read quietly. "Do we know who sent this?"

"I was hoping you could tell us," said Cragen. "Do you think it could've been Bloomberg?"

Huang frowned. "If it was, he must've known Abby personally."

Cragen nodded. "That's what we figured." He took the card back. "We'll have to ask her when she gets here."

"I guess so, sir," said Huang, rising to leave. He left the office, leaving Cragen alone at his desk pondering the case. He passed Olivia as he walked out.

"Olivia," he said softly, "Just so you know…my door is always open."

Olivia smiled faintly and nodded at him. "Thanks, George."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Abby," said Carter softly, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes blearily. "Hey, beautiful, we're here."

Abby blinked slowly, trying to wake up as the plane taxied to the gate. The sky outside was just as sunset and filled with fiery streaks of orange, red, pink, and gold. She began collecting her stuff as Carter massaged her neck.

"Mmm…that feels nice," she said.

Carter laughed. "It looked like that position took a toll on your neck." The plane stopped at the gate and with a faint beep the seat belt sign was turned off. Abby and Carter quickly grabbed their things and exited the plane.

"Elliot said they would meet us at the hotel for dinner around 7:00," Carter said. Abby checked her watch. It was 6:30. She gave him a questioning stare.

"There's a reason we're staying at the hotel adjacent to the airport," said Carter, laughing. "We'll be there in no time."

They walked down to the hotel restaurant only a few minutes late. Olivia and Elliot were already there.

"Hey," said Olivia, as she saw them. "Welcome to New York, you two."

"How's the happy couple doing?" asked Elliot.

Carter and Abby smiled. "We're good," answered Carter. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," answered Olivia, thinking privately they wouldn't be doing so 'good' after the case came out. She pushed the case to the back of her mind, and tried to relax enough to enjoy the evening. "We've got a surprise for you," she said, smiling. Elliot took her hand. Carter and Abby both laughed.

"I knew it!" said Abby triumphantly. "That's great!

Olivia laughed and turned to Elliot. "How could we have been so blind?"

Elliot smirked and kissed her. "Don't know."

The four laughed and chatted all through the dinner. Olivia tried hard to concentrate on the conversation, but was distracted by trying to figure out the best way to break the news. It was just after dessert when Carter actually began the conversation for her.

"So," he said contentedly, as he laid down his fork. "How's the case?"

Elliot exchanged a glance with Olivia, telling her silently this was the time. She took a deep breath. "There are some - er – loose ends we need to tie up."

Carter took Abby's hand. "Like what?"

Elliot cleared his throat. "We've uncovered recent evidence to suggest that Richard…acted with an accomplice."

The response from the two doctors was pretty much what Olivia had expected. Abby exchanged a worried glance with Carter. "Is he…still out there?"

Olivia cringed and nodded. "Yes, he is." She saw Abby's whole body tense and Carter began stroking her hand. "Do you have any enemies you know of? Anyone who'd want to hurt you?"

Abby paused, and then slowly shook her head. "I don't think so." Carter squeezed her hand.

Somewhere in the shadows of the restaurant, a man smirked. _"I don't think so…"_ the doctor had said. He cackled silently.

How very wrong she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning dawned cool and cloudy, as Abby and Carter dressed for the funeral in their hotel room. Carter was straightening his tie in the bathroom mirror when he heard the phone ring. "Can you get that, Abby?" he called. He finished tying, turned off the light, and walked out into the room.

Abby had already hung up the phone and she stood with her back to him, hunched over her jewelry box. "The car's here," she told him when she heard his footsteps behind him.

"Okay," said Carter. He took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

Abby turned around and shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Carter hugged her, and then frowned at her, concerned. "You're pale, Abby." She didn't respond, but closed her eyes instead. "Abby?"

"Sorry," she said, slowly opening her eyes. "I'm just…thinking."

"About Maggie?"

Abby shook her head. "No…about…"

"…the accomplice," Carter finished quietly for her. Abby nodded silently. He stroked her hair. "Do you have any idea who it could be? Any of Richard's friends?"

Abby laughed scathingly. "I never met any of his friends." She sighed. "Can I ask you something, John?"

"Absolutely."

Abby took a deep breath. "Who would you consider your enemies?"

Carter frowned. "I…really don't know. I – well – I guess I think of…Paul Sobricki as an enemy…" his voice trailed off.

Abby nodded. "I sort of figured that." She sighed again.

"What, Abby?" asked Carter concernedly.

"I just can't think of who it is," she said softly. "Richard was pretty obvious…" She froze. "Oh god," she whispered.

"What?"

"It could be Brian."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And may the souls of Maggie and Eric Wyczenski rest in peace. Though they may not be with us anymore, allow them to touch your life in memories, photographs, and heirlooms. Watch as their spirit soars though the heavens above to watch over you once more. Amen."

"Amen," murmured the gathered crowd.

Abby sat with tears streaming down her face as she watched the funeral workers shovel dirt into the holes that were now filled with the coffins of her mother and brother. Next to her, Carter was a bit teary eyed himself, as the memory of his own grandmother's funeral came flooding sharply back to him. Olivia and Elliot sat behind the two grieving doctors, watching in silence as the graves were filled. As they rose to leave with the rest of the crowd, Carter pulled Elliot aside.

"Could I speak to you?" he asked quietly. Elliot looked at Olivia, who nodded.

"I'll talk to Abby."

Carter led Elliot over to a spot away from the crowd. "I just wanted to tell you…Abby thought of an enemy."

"Who?" asked Elliot, with interest.

Carter frowned. "His name's Brian, but I don't remember his last name. He lived in Abby's apartment building about three years ago. He was a wife beater."

It was Elliot's turn to frown. "We'll look into it, but I don't think it could be him."

"Why not?"

Elliot hesitated, and then said quietly, "The evidence we uncovered was a fingerprint on Eric's neck. We found a match to it – a guy named Michael Bloomberg. You know him?"

Carter paused, and then shook his head. "It doesn't sound familiar to me, but I can ask Abby."

Elliot nodded, and then caught sight of Olivia and Abby coming towards them. "Let me know."

"I will," said Carter.

"Ready to go?" asked Olivia as she and Abby drew level with the two men. Carter and Elliot both nodded.

As the four said their good-byes, a man stirred, hidden in the thickets of trees. He smiled smugly to himself at the thought that the next time the four would be together, it would be under _very_ different circumstances: horrible _circumstances in fact,_ he thought.

_If they survived that long._

**A/N:** Okay, people, here's the problem. I have less than a month before I take a three week hiatus and I will not be able to write and post eight chapters within that time, for various reasons like school exams and lack of time. I know I said updates would be fast, but, in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been able to keep that promise. I'm guessing I'll be posting a chapter a week for awhile, ending in a cliffhanger right before I leave. When I return (I only have a week), I will post a chapter a day to finish out the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but hey, that's life.

**P.S.** ER readers, who is Paul Sobricki? Hats off to you if you know!


	5. Tell Me Where it Hurts

**A/N:** Not mine, not fair.

**A/N:** Wow. That's about all I can say: wow. 18 reviews for last chapter! I am so happy I can't put it into words. You guys are amazing and totally rock. My thank-yous go to Neela149, Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, AliasCSINYFriendsER, thutinha, Sierra, KaydenceRei, Rosie, WuHaoNi, Abbey06, Caia, CarbyLivesOn, solciss1, Unconscious-Regret, Odakota, Cookie-ER, Alicat Sanders, and Kristine. Special thanks to Abbey06 and Alicat Sanders for also reviewing two of my one shots. Thanks again to everyone and please keep it up!

**A/N:** Okay, last week's question was too easy because so many of you got the right answer. Congrats to Neela149, AliasCSINYFriendsER, thutinha, Rosie, Caia, CarbyLivesOn, solciss1, Cookie-ER, Alicat Sanders, and Kristine for correctly saying that Paul Sobricki stabbed Carter and killed med student Lucy Knight during season six. Although, I must say the grand prize goes to anonymous reviewer thutinha (Claudia) because, in addition to the season six episodes,she also pointed out Paul reappears in one episode of season eight (Beyond Repair). You got mad skills girl! I'll end this soon, but first let me make it clear I was in high spirits as I wrote this and...Kelly, you got your EO.

Abby rested her head against the soft back of the airplane seat. She and Carter had only been in New York for two days, but it was already time to leave again. They had said good-bye to Elliot and Olivia at the cemetery when her mother and brother had been buried; the detectives had a case to work, or they'd been able to say good-bye at a more appropriate time. The engine beneath her began to rumble as the plane sped down the runway and took off.

Carter turned to her as the plane gained altitude, soaring through the puffy white clouds. "Abby, I have some news for you," he said quietly, taking her hand.

Abby opened her eyes and turned to him. "What?"

Carter cleared his throat. "I spoke to Elliot about your suspicions about Brian." He paused, waiting to see a reaction, but when she gave none, he continued, "He said it was unlikely, unless Brian is using an alias. In fact…they already have a suspect."

Abby's eyes widened, and her face paled. "Who is it?"

"His name is Michael Bloomberg; do you know him?"

Abby frowned, and then slowly shook her head. "I don't think so," she said softly, her eyes clouding with worry.

Carter smiled a sympathetic smile at her. "Abby," he said in a low voice. "Elliot and Olivia are going to find the guy, okay? I don't want you to worry."

Abby looked at him, her face full of pain. "I dream about it every night," she whispered.

"Dream about – Richard?"

Abby shrugged slightly. "Well…not exactly. Sometimes Richard is in my dreams, but…"

"But what?" asked Carter concernedly.

Abby hesitated, and then continued. "There are two different dreams with Richard…" Carter nodded at her, urging her to continue. "Sometimes I have nightmares about the rape – I mean, Richard raped me…and the nightmares…" She trailed off and shrugged. Carter nodded; he understood. "But then there are some times where Richard is…"

"He's what, Abby?" asked Carter; her voice had trailed off again. "What is je doing?"

"He's…choking me," she said, frowning, her eyes misting over as she tried to remember. "I don't understand that…Richard never choked me…"

Carter stroked her hand. "How often have you had these dreams, Abby?"

Abby paused and shook her head. "I don't know…every day, I guess."

Carter cringed and pulled her into his body, kissing the top of her head. He frowned down at her. "Abby," he said quietly, "are you…feeling okay?"

Abby frowned. "Yes," she answered slowly. "Why?"

Carter shrugged and continued to look at her, eyes filled with concern. "You have bags under your eyes…did you sleep last night?"

Abby shook her head again, slowly. "Not really," she admitted.

Carter lowered her head to his shoulder. "Sleep now."

The rest of the flight passed slowly for Carter. He tried to catch up on some paperwork, but after half an hour of getting less than a quarter of the chart done, he gave it up, and looked instead at Abby, who had finally fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled faintly at her sleeping form; she looked so peaceful. He could tell she hadn't gotten sleep in awhile, no matter what she said to him; she was clearly plagued by nightmares of her attack.

And why did she say Richard had "choked" her in some of the dreams? It seemed natural she have nightmares of the attack, but to have them of something he had never done? Carter didn't know what to make of that. He continued to muse over this until the announcement came on alerting passengers they were about to land and to put their seatbelts on. Carter looked at Abby again, and then decided to let her sleep through the landing. He gently kissed her forehead, and then pulled back, frowning. Abby felt surprisingly warm to him.

Abby woke up as the plane was taxiing to the gate. She and Carter began collecting their stuff to make a speedy exit from the aircraft; Carter didn't think he could stand the stuffiness much longer. They walked briskly off the plane and through the airport to the taxi pick up. The driver helped them load their things into the trunk of the car, and then they drove off.

"Abby," said Carter in a low voice, "you feel warm to me. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Abby nodded, slowly. "Yes, fine. " She paused, and then said, "It's warm in here, isn't it?"

Carter frowned; he didn't find it too warm. But he chose not to say anything as Abby lay her head against the glass window. He looked at the passing buildings instead; it was nice to be home, though they were only gone for a couple of days.

They reached the apartment shortly; there was very little traffic. Abby got out and began starting towards the steps, while Carter hung back and paid the driver. After he had paid, Carter grabbed his bags and went inside.

"You okay, Abby?" he called, as he walked in. She didn't answer, but perhaps she hadn't heard him. He frowned at her. She was standing at the end of the hall, one arm practically clinging to the wall for support. "Abby?" he said again, walking towards her. He looked at her face and was unnerved to see it was drained of color.

"Abby!" He said frantically. He took her shoulders and looked at her more closely. "Abby, talk to me; please talk to me. What's wrong?" Carter asked, his brown eyes searching hers for answers.

Abby opened her mouth slowly. "John…" she murmured, "John…I…" But words failed her as her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. Abby let out a shuddering gasp as she collapsed, fainting in her husband's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in."

Olivia entered the door slowly and entered the office of Dr. George Huang. Somehow it was a rather pleasing environment, even though Olivia herself was not the world's biggest fan of psychiatry. Huang looked up as the door opened.

"Olivia," he said softly, only sounding slightly surprised. "Please, sit down." Olivia smiled weakly as she sat in the chair in from of Huang's desk. "Did you want to ask me something about the case?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, actually, I'm here about-"

"-what happened in Chicago," Huang finished for her.

Olivia nodded. "You know me too well."

Huang looked directly at her. "What's on your mind, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged, as though unsure of where to begin. "I…I can't get the images…out of my head."

Huang looked at her with concern. "Tell me about it."

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Take me through the scene, Olivia," said Huang slowly. "It's okay, take your time."

Olivia sighed, and then began. "Richard had Abby with his foot pressed against her chest. Carter was unconscious on the floor, and Elliot and I had your guns pointed at Richard. Richard also had a gun. We told him to let Abby go, but he wouldn't. He – he got agitated…and shot Elliot in the arm."

"That must've been hard for you, Olivia," said Huang in his soothing voice.

Olivia nodded, feeling the tears begin to build up in her eyes. She blinked to keep them from falling. "I was…so shocked…that at first I didn't even know what to do."

"It's understandable," said Huang. "You were scared, and you were cautious of what to do next."

"I aimed my weapon to shoot Richard, but he lowered his gun to Abby's head. I…couldn't shoot him…"

"You couldn't kill Abby, Olivia. That makes you compassionate. You care so much for the victim, you wouldn't risk their life."

Olivia let his words flow over her, as she continued recounting the scene. "Richard told me I was weak…Elliot…Elliot said I wasn't," she managed as her voice broke and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You're not weak," Huang said softly, as he tried to convince her to believe the truth. "You're strong to have spared Abby's life, and it takes courage not to have shot Richard."

Olivia smiled faintly through her tears. "I just…I keep seeing it in my head."

"Seeing what?" asked Huang, confused.

Olivia looked down at her hands. "I see Elliot dying. Richard shot him…his blood is all over me, and I…I just wasn't quick enough to save him."

"Is that a dream?" inquired Huang. Olivia nodded, and he continued. "You're having a nightmare based on twisted events from the horrific scene. You know in the end that that's not the same as reality and Elliot is perfectly fine, whilst Richard is dead. You're a strong and compassionate woman, Liv, and you did everything exactly right. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Olivia nodded, and dried stray tears with the back of her hand. She considered this before speaking again. "Does it…go away?"

Huang frowned. "Perhaps not anytime soon. And talk to Elliot or me again if you need to. You know Elliot supports you and he'll do whatever he can to help. He loves you, Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "I know." She rose to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steam rose gently from the pot of sauce that was simmering over on the stove. Next to it, a pot of water boiled, droplets of water splashing around happily. Olivia stood, chopping carrots for a salad on the cutting board, one eye watching the pots on the stove carefully. Elliot, who was returning from setting the table, came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia smiled at his touch.

"I heard you talked to Huang today," he said softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

Olivia nodded. "I needed someone to talk to and I just…"

"Olivia," said Elliot, "I think it was a great idea." He paused, in thought. "Is there anything you want – or need – to talk about? Because you know I'm here for you, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "I know…Thanks, El."

Elliot sighed, his breath sending a gentle breeze over her neck. "Do you know how much I love you, Liv?"

Olivia's smile deepened. "How much?" she asked flirtatiously.

Elliot turned her around to face him. "This much," he whispered, as he gently kissed her. Olivia moaned slightly against his lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Olivia draped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, all thoughts about chopping the carrots forgotten."

It was the sound of the timer Olivia had set on the pasta going off that brought the two detectives back to their surroundings. Olivia hastily pulled herself from Elliot's embrace as she ran to turn the shrill beeping off. She opened the refrigerator and began shifting multiple items around, frowning.

"Elliot, we're out of Caesar," she said disappointedly, turning to him.

"Want me to run to the store quick?"

"Would you?" asked Olivia gratefully. Elliot nodded and planted a quick kiss on her lips good-bys.

"I'll miss you," he murmured against her lips.

"Will you?" laughed Olivia as she pulled back from him. "You'll be gone for ten, maybe twenty minutes."

"When I'm away from you, twenty minutes seems like an eternity." Elliot turned to leave as Olivia smiled at his retreating form.

"Hurry back!" she called after him. Elliot just waved his hand as if to say he had heard her as he exited the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Olivia turned her attention back to the spaghetti on the stove while she waited for Elliot to return with the dressing. She sampled the noodles, and then strained them in the colander. She continued to stir the sauce while she stood at the stove.

The door opened behind her. Olivia frowned; it had been barely seven minutes; where had Elliot gone to get the dressing? The store might've only been a couple blocks away, but Olivia didn't think he could've gone _that_ fast.

"Elliot," she said, without turning around, a grin unfurling on her face. "You must've really missed me; you're back so soon." She turned around, expecting to see her partner, but instead received a strong punch to her face.

Olivia fell backwards, landing hard on the cool tile floor. Nose dripping with blood, she tried to look up at her assailant. His face was covered in a ski mask that prevented her from getting any detail. Before she could notice much more than that, the man grabbed her and punched her again. Olivia groped for the side of the counter, trying to stand up.

Her assailant drew his fist back again, but Olivia was more prepared this time. Though she could barely see, she grasped the heavy handles of the pot of spaghetti sauce and thrust the boiling sauce at the man. She felt it hit the floor in many splotches of sound as her attacker let of a howl of agony. Olivia staggered from the kitchen; the blows to her head had disoriented her.

_Get to the phone._

Olivia raced for the nearest phone, but before she could lock the door, the man dashed through the doorway as grabbed her in his strong grip. His hands were wet with the warm sauce and he seemed as angry as ever. He rammed Olivia up against the wall, and hit her over the head with the lamp that was on the nightstand. She sank to the floor at his feet. As the assailant raised his weapon again, he heard the front door open again. He paused, listening hard.

"Liv?" called Elliot as he entered. "Liv, I'm back…Where are you?" Elliot walked down the hallway and restrained himself from screaming when he saw the kitchen. The floor was splattered with the spaghetti sauce from when Olivia had thrown it at her attacker; blood was also plentifully staining the white tile. "Oh my god," he whispered to himself. "OLIVIA!"

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and spotted Olivia's gun on the side table. He snatched it up and aimed it as he walked cautiously down the hall, dialing Olivia's number as he went.

The man froze when he heard the ring going off from the unconscious detective's phone. He presumed, judging by the muffled sound, it was somewhere in a pocket. He reached into her jeans pocket and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID: ELLIOT STABLER, it read. The man smirked and stomped on the phone. Olivia herself had begun stirring as she heard the sound. The assailant raised the lamp again and stood, posed in the doorway, waiting for her partner to show up.

Elliot began running when he heard the ring tone of Olivia's cell phone. It seemed to him to be coming from the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar.

"Liv?" he called softly. "Liv, are you in there?" Elliot pushed the door open and was immediately received a blow to the side of his head as the man whacked him with the lamp post. Elliot staggered, but managed to stay on his feet as he seized his attacker and threw him up against the wall. "Where's Olivia?" he growled at the man. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Elliot yelled, lunging at the man. The man caught him and threw Elliot from him and to the ground. Elliot's head hit the edge of a hall table on his way down and he was knocked unconscious. The assailant bent down and kicked Elliot's leg. Elliot didn't move. Satisfied, he returned to the bedroom where Olivia was now moaning slightly as she stirred. He snatched her into his arms and, with one last appraising look behind him, opened the window, climbed down the fire escape, and ran off with the detective into the night.

**A/N:** I couldn't resist the cliffhangers...all right, I'll update soon. School lets out on Friday of next week which means I have exams all week next week so don't expect an update _that _soon. However, I also find out the results of my orchestra audition, and if I make it...I'll be on such a high, I'll probably update earlier! Please wish me luck!

Thanks guys, Color Esperanza (AKA Colores, Essy, Free, or Lucy, depending on who you are :P)


	6. Of Past Regret and Future Fear

**A/N:** Must I say it again? Not mine; not fair.

**A/N: **And just when I thought it couldn't get any better...21 reviews last week, guys! Another record! Shall we see if we can break it again? LOL Thanks to SVU101, Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, dramawitsvu17, MrsAbbyCarter, Cookie-ER, XxChelly, KaydenceRei, Odakota, Caia, Rosie, Unconscious-Regret (twice LOL), solciss1, writerbitch92, CarbyLivesOn, Neela149, WuHaoNi, AliasCSINYFriendsER, abby1, and unstoppablecheer16 for being the amazing people I call reviewers. Keep it up!

**A/N:** Couple of follow up and misc. things...I actually recieved the nicest surprise this week by making it into the orchestra I auditioned for (Rosie, your review last week was very nice; thank you!) so that really made me happy! I also had my last day of school today, so that's finally over and I can turn more attention to some beta-ing I have to do for a couple authors. Also, Neela149, SVU101, and unstoppablecheer16, you're very attentive, but as I've already said, **Michael Bloomberg has no relation to the NYC mayor**. I didn't even make the connection until Neela149 mentioned it in a review. Haha it's just kind of ironic...I'll stop babbling now because I know you all think I'm evil for leaving two cliffies last week...ENJOY!

_Abby couldn't get the shrill cry of the monitor out of her head. The young woman was crashing on the table, but Abby no longer needed the monitors to tell her that. The atmosphere of the room was hectic, frantic, panicked. Doctors and nurses flew through the doors as the team tried to bring the woman back to life._

"_V-fib!" Abby cried again. She tossed her ponytail from her face so she could see her patient better. Carter, who was standing next to her, narrowed his eyes as he looked on at the patient._

"_Page Corday!" Carter ordered without looking up from the table._

_Haleh hurried over to the phone to carry out the order. As she did so, Sam came bustling through the door dragging with her the shock paddles. Carter snatched them from her quickly. "Charge to 300!" he ordered. Sam obediently pressed the button. "Clear!" Two pairs of hand jumped quickly back from the patient, as Carter brought down the paddles to the woman's chest. All looked hopefully back at the monitor. No change._

"_Charge again!" Carter called. Abby could feel the tension in the room increase as more time elapsed. Suddenly the door opened behind them and Dr. Elizabeth Corday joined the fray, all suited up in her blue surgical scrubs. She walked right alongside Carter with an air of business._

"_Is this the GSW?" she asked._

_Carter nodded. "Clear!"_

"_And she's not stable for transfer, is she, Carter?" Corday asked, watching the woman jolt up from the table and then back down._

_Abby looked up at Carter, but he only looked at the monitor.. No change. "Okay, another round of epi – charge again!"_

"_Dr. Carter," said Corday sharply. "Might I speak to you outside a moment?"_

_Carter frowned deeply. "Abby, take over for me." Abby suddenly found the paddles thrust into her hands. She sighed as she looked at the monitor again._

"_Clear!" she called as Carter exited the room with Corday. Trust Carter to be the one in trouble, she thought to herself. She pushed him aside and looked at the monitor again, though without any real conviction. Again, she saw no change._

"_Charge again," she said, frustrated. Sam charged it again for her. Abby pressed the paddles down, frowning as she watched the woman jolt up from the table again._

"_Abby," said Sam softly. "We should stop."_

_Abby shook her head, though she knew Sam was right. A gunshot wound to the lung that had damaged the heart had very minute chances of survival, even less than that, considering the woman wouldn't make it to surgery. There really was no hope. Abby sighed again, wiping her sweaty brow awkwardly with her arm. She looked out the window where she could just vaguely see the woman's husband conversing in serious tones with Carter._

"_That's it," she said wearily, laying down the paddles. She looked grimly at the clock. "Time of death is 7: 23 PM." _

_Sam took the chart and jotted down the time. Abby was taking off her gloves slowly when the door behind her suddenly slammed open violently._

"_You bitch!" he shrieked, looking directly at Abby. He rushed over to her, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you give up?"_

_Abby was bewildered, but then something seemed to click. This was the woman's husband. "Sir," she said, as calmly as she could, though her voice was shaking in response to his hostile nature. "Sir I don't know what you're-"_

"_You've killed my wife, bitch!" he shouted. "I'll kill you!" He suddenly grabbed her throat, backing her against the wall. Abby couldn't breathe. She struggled against his strong grasp, but she couldn't resist it. Vaguely she could see Carter in the background yelling orders to Sam, though she seemed to be moving in slow motion. Abby looked into the eyes of her attacker instead. It was Richard; he was choking her, shaking her back and forth. _

"_You deserve this Abby!" he growled at her as he continued to choke her. Abby strained her lungs trying to breathe, but Richard would not let up. This was the part he loved; seeing her helpless before him. Abby already knew what was coming next; she'd had this nightmare so many times before. She waited for him to release her…waiting, waiting…_

_But Richard's face was fading, replaced by someone else's instead…"I'll kill you!" Michael Bloomberg screamed in her face. "And I'll never let you go until you're gone. Even when you think you've won…you've lost."_

_Abby eyes widened as the hand released her. She fell backward into the wall, plunging into darkness. She was falling…falling…someone was screaming…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abby!"

Carter was instantly jerked awake by the sounds of her shrill screaming. Jumping to his feet from the couch upon which he had fallen asleep, he raced to the bedroom where he had laid her.

Abby was screaming on the bed. Carter ran over to her. Abby's eyes were open and streaming with tears. Carter wrapped his arms around her gently and rubbed her back. Abby's cries eventually subsided as she lay in her husband's arms.

"What happened, Abby?" asked Carter softly. "Abby? What's wrong, sweetie? Tell me, please. I'm always here for you."

"I know," Abby whispered. Her voice was hoarse and barely audible.

Carter kissed the top of her head, noting how warm it still was; the fever had yet to break. "I know you know."

"No..." said Abby. "No…you don't." Carter frowned and hugged her tighter to his body. He could feel her heart beneath his hand; it was beating rapidly.

"What do you know, Abby?"

"I know who the accomplice is."

Carter could've sworn his jaw dropped. "What?" he stammered out. "When – how – did you find out?"

"The dream," whispered Abby. "Richard never choked me…Michael Bloomberg did…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carter in yet?" asked Luka to nobody in particular.

"No; why?" answered Neela as she returned a chart and reached for another one at the desk.

"There's someone here who wants to speak with him," said Luka, gesturing to the phone.

"Well, take a message then," said Neela matter-of-factly as she selected a chart and walked away.

Luka rolled his eyes; he hated taking phone messages. He turned back to the receiver as Dr. Weaver walked up to the admit desk.

"Hey," said Luka as he put the phone down again. "Carter here yet?"

Weaver shook her head. "Abby's sick; Carter got Pratt and Lewis to cover their shifts." Weaver paused, and then asked, "Why?"

Luka gestured to the phone. "Urgent news from New York. Someone died."

Weaver frowned. "I'll take the message." She took the receiver from him as Luka took another chart and walked off to one of the exam rooms. "Yes, this is Dr. Weaver, I'm Dr. Carter's supervisor; what's the message?"

The raspy voice of a man was on the other end of the line. "Jennifer is dead."

Weaver let in a sharp intake of breath as her eyes widened. _Jennifer is dead?_ _But Jennifer's…_Weaver froze at the realization.

"I'll – I'll let him know," she said. "May I ask who you are first?" she asked as an afterthought.

The caller laughed. "Anonymous tip." The line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carter groaned as he heard the phone ringing from somewhere in the house. Carefully, he slid himself from Abby's arms under which he had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Abby didn't stir as he quietly crept from the room to answer the persistent ringing.

"Hello?"

"John? It's Kerry," said Weaver, whom Carter presumed was on the other end of the line.

Carter frowned. "Is something…wrong?"

There was a hesitant pause on the end of the line. "We received an anonymous phone message for you…Jennifer is dead."

"Jennifer?" Carter was stunned. "As in-"

"That's what I think," said Weaver grimly. "Of course, we can't be sure…"

Carter smacked his forehead with his palm. "We have to go back to New York. Now."

Weaver paused, and Carter rather thought she was nodding as she considered the option. "Take as much time as you need."

Carter hung up the phone without a proper goodbye and rubbed his temple with his fingers. "We shouldn't have left," he murmured.

"Shouldn't have left where?"

Carter looked up. Abby was standing in the doorway with a blanket draped around hr shoulders. Carter walked over to her hesitantly.

"New York," he answered her quietly. "Olivia is dead."

Abby gasped, horrified. "It's Bloomberg," she whispered.

Carter nodded. "I have to go back – tonight!" He ran to their bedroom where he pulled out a suitcase and began throwing anything he could find into it. Abby followed him slowly, catching him as continued to tear apart their room in his haste.

"John," she said quietly, kneeling beside him. "John, stop, please." She took his hand. "There's nothing you can do."

"What do you mean there's nothing I can do, Abby?" he yelled back angrily. "I have to go back! I should never have left – we have to tell them about Bloomberg."

Abby shook her head. "You can't blame yourself, Carter."

Carter restrained himself with difficulty from uttering another retort. "You don't understand, Abby," he said in frustration. "They would do anything, _anything_ to help you." He closed the suitcase with a satisfied bang. "And now it's our turn to return the favor."

Abby sighed; there was no way she could change Carter's mind. Though she didn't really want to return to New York, she knew she was equally worried about Olivia as he husband was. "I'm coming with you," she told him.

"You most certainly are not," answered Carter. "You're sick and I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger like that." He tossed the phone to her. "Call Sam."

"Carter!" Abby cried incredulously. "You're being ridiculous. I'm not going to stay here while you go and get yourself killed in New York!"

"I'm not going to get killed, Abby!" he shouted back at her. Abby looked up at the ceiling as tears started to spill from her deep brown eyes. Carter's expression softened as soon as he saw her crying. He walked over to her and pulled her close to him. "I promise you I won't get killed, Abby; I promise you. You don't have to worry."

"Yes, I do!" said Abby, pulling back from his embrace. "Think, John! What does this remind you of?"

Carter closed his eyes, already nodding. "Africa," he whispered. He opened his eyes to find Abby was crying again.

"You left for Luka just like you're leaving now for Olivia," said Abby quietly, looking at the floor.

"Abby," said Carter gently. "Africa is so much different that New York-"

Abby was already shaking her head. "I can't let you leave again." She lay her head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her slender form. "I can't live…if you don't come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane took off slowly. Carter, who was personally feeling he had spent enough time on the cramped and stuffy interior of planes to last him a lifetime, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He had managed to secure the last two seats on the latest flight to New York.

Abby was seated next to him, staring blankly out the window. There was little discussion about her accompanying him after she had brought up Africa, which was perhaps the biggest mistake of Carter's life, to say the least. Against his better judgment, he had allowed her to come with him, although he was not sorry she was there with him.

He took her hand as she continued to gaze out the window. "Are you okay, Abby?" he asked her quietly.

Abby didn't answer, but continued to stare at the dark sky outside. "Elliot know we're coming?"

Carter shook his head. "I only left a message…" Abby bit her lip. "What is it, Abby?"

Abby sighed. "Do you really think…Olivia is dead?"

Carter shrugged. "I don't really know."

"It's all my fault," whispered Abby, shaking her head.

Carter looked at her, confused. "No, it isn't. Why would you say that?"

"Can't you see, Carter? It begins and ends with me. First it was Richard, and now it's Bloomberg. And now – because I killed Bloomberg's wife – he's killed Olivia!"

"Whoa," said Carter, cutting off Abby. He took her hands in his. "First of all, Abby, you did not kill Sydney Bloomberg." Abby made a noise as if she was going to interrupt him, but Carter cut her off. "No – listen. Abby, Sydney died of a gunshot wound. We couldn't start her heart again. That has nothing to do with you; it wouldn't have made a difference if I was shocking her, or Corday was. You did nothing to cause her death.

"And secondly…we don't know what happened to Olivia. I refuse to believe it until the evidence is shoved under my nose. Abby, Elliot hasn't called us. I know he would've called us if something had happened…unless…"

"Unless something happened to him as well," Abby finished for him in a whisper. Carter bit his lip; that wasn't exactly the mood he was going for.

"Abby, don't worry yet," he said softly. "We're not there yet; we don't know what happened."

"What if you're next?" she whispered. "What if he has to hurt every person close to me just to see me suffer? How much more of this do I have to take?"

Carter shook his head and kissed Abby soothingly on the lips. "I don't know," he murmured against her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Abby…I don't know."

**A/N:** And...they're back in New York. You'll see more SVU next week, guys. Expect angst.

**P.S.** Unconscious-Regret...okay, so I ended up changing one thing on the outline because it fit better once I started writing. I want my cake now :)


	7. Alone in a Crowd

**A/N:** Let's go with the typical "If you recognize it, it's not mine."

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay, guys! I was on "vacation" (basically, did some house cleaning and went out to eat...it's not as bad as it sounds) and the computer was off limits. Anyway, I don't know what happened to my reviewers from the last few chapters, but thank you onetreefan, KaydenceRei, Unconscious-Regret, Kelly of the midnight dawn, MrsAbbyCarter, XxChelly, Neela149, solciss1, Livstrong2364, Alicat Sanders, and AliasCSINYFriendsER for reviewing last chapter. Everyone, please continue to review!

**Kay, Kelly:** Fess up. Which one of you challenged me to that "Baby Week" game on Or was it Cilla? (It has to be one of you three - you're the only ones who call me Essy) :D

**solciss1:** Haha. Sorry, no. :)

"_Do you know how much I love you, Liv?"_

_Olivia's smile deepened. "How much?" she asked flirtatiously._

_Elliot turned her around to face him. "This much," he whispered, as he gently kissed her. Olivia moaned slightly against his lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Olivia draped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, all thoughts about chopping the carrots forgotten._

"Police!"

Elliot's eyes snapped open. He was lying, sprawled on his back, a severe headache threatening to force him to close his eyes again. Behind him, he could hear officers swarming the building; shouts of "Clear!" rang throughout the area. Elliot heard a shout and then footsteps rushing towards him.

"Elliot!"

Elliot's eyes found Fin's. Fin had dropped to his knees beside Elliot and was quickly scanning his body for injuries. "Are you all right, man?"

Elliot blinked confusedly. "Fin…" he said as he struggled to sit up. Fin slowly helped Elliot get to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Bit of a nasty cut back there, Elliot," said Fin, examining the spot on the back of Elliot's head where he had hit the table.

Elliot shook Fin's hand off of him impatiently. "It's nothing. Why…" Elliot's voice caught in his throat as he noticed where he was. "Where's Olivia?" he asked, suddenly.

Fin bit his lip. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked sharply.

Fin looked uncomfortable as he shifted his feet. "She…didn't show up for work today. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Elliot frowned. "Should I?"

Fin looked at Elliot with concern. "Can you – I mean, do you…remember what happened?"

Elliot furrowed his brow, trying to remember. He opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head slightly in disbelief. Fin looked at him sympathetically. "We were…making spaghetti," he whispered. "And then…"

"Then what, Elliot?" asked Fin urgently. "What happened next?"

Elliot's eyes widened in fear. "I don't remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot," said Huang simply. He did not sound surprised to see the disheveled detective standing in the doorway. He nodded towards the chair opposite his desk. "Cragen said you would be here to see me," he said gently.

Elliot gave a half-nod, half-shrug. After Warner had checked out his head quickly, he had reported to Cragen, only to find out his boss was concerned about the memory loss. Elliot was ordered to see Huang as soon as possible – which for Cragen meant that afternoon. Elliot therefore found himself seated in Huang's office mere hours later.

"I can't remember, George," Elliot choked out, his voice breaking slightly.

Huang nodded. "The blow to the back of your head has caused some amnesia." He paused. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Making spaghetti," said Elliot dully.

Huang bit his lip. "I want to try something, Elliot." Elliot nodded. "Can you close your eyes for me?" Elliot did. "Who was cooking?"

"Olivia was," Elliot answered softly.

Huang leaned forward. "Do you remember what you were eating with the spaghetti?"

Elliot's brow furrowed. "I -"

"You do remember," interrupted Huang. "Was there garlic bread?"

Elliot faltered, and then shook his head.

"Salad?"

"_Elliot, we're out of Caesar," she said disappointedly, turning to him._

"_Want me to run to the store quick?"_

"_Would you?" asked Olivia gratefully. Elliot nodded and planted a quick kiss on her lips good-bye._

"Caesar," Elliot murmured. His eyes suddenly opened in the shock of the detail. "We were having Caesar salad, but…" He suddenly broke off, uncertain.

"Close your eyes," suggested Huang gently. "It'll come back to you.

"But we were out of dressing," finished Elliot, his eyes closed again. "So I went to the store to get more."

"Good, good," said Huang quietly, nodding, even though Elliot could not see him do it. "So you were having spaghetti with Caesar salad, but you were out of dressing so you, Elliot, went to the store to get more." Huang paused. "What happened when you got back?"

Elliot was silent for a long time as he struggled to remember. His fists clenched in frustration as the memory failed to come back to him. "Take your time, Elliot," Huang coached softly. "The memory won't come back if you force it to."

"I'm not trying to force it!" yelled Elliot. His eyes flew open in his anger and frustration. "I can't do this, George; I don't remember anything else! No amount of time is going to change that! Meanwhile, Olivia is out there somewhere – god knows where – god knows if she's still alive! And I'm sitting here, wasting my time when I could be looking for her!"

"Elliot," said Huang sharply, though still trying to calm Elliot all the same. "Elliot, listen to me, please. Cragen and John and Fin and Casey want to find Liv just as much as you do – and they're helping her right now. I know you want to be out there with them, but right now, you need to help yourself first." The words seemed to be making an impact on Elliot; his breathing slowed and he began to calm down. "We will find her, Elliot, I promise," said Huang. He sighed. "Are you ready to try again?" he asked softly.

Elliot nodded, sighing heavily. He closed his eyes, waiting for Huang to begin. "Okay," said Huang. "Envision the scene where you left for the store. What do you see?"

"_I'll miss you," he murmured against her lips._

"_Will you?" laughed Olivia as she pulled back from him. "You'll be gone for ten, maybe twenty minutes."_

"_When I'm away from you, twenty minutes seems like an eternity." _

"I kissed her good-bye," said Elliot quietly. "I told her I missed her."

"Okay," said Huang as he took in the information. "Where's the store?"

"A couple blocks down from her apartment building," answered Elliot.

"Did you walk there?" asked Huang.

"Yes."

"What did you buy at the store?"

Elliot shrugged. "Just the dressing. I didn't want to dawdle."

Huang nodded. "Was Olivia in the kitchen when you returned to the apartment?"

"_Liv?" called Elliot as he entered. "Liv, I'm back…Where are you?"_

Elliot was struggling again, Huang could tell. "Don't force it, Elliot," he whispered. "It's coming; wait for it…wait for it…"

"_Liv?" called Elliot as he entered. "Liv, I'm back…Where are you?" Elliot walked down the hallway and restrained himself from screaming when he saw the kitchen. The floor was splattered with the spaghetti sauce from when Olivia had thrown it at her attacker; blood was also plentifully staining the white tile. "Oh my god," he whispered to himself. "OLIVIA!"_

"No," gasped Elliot. "No, she wasn't in the kitchen."

"Was there anything in the kitchen?"

"It was – it was a mess," Elliot narrated. "There was spaghetti sauce everywhere, mixed with something else…"

"Blood?" offered Huang. "Was the sauce accompanied by blood?"

Elliot paused, and then nodded. "I yelled for her – but she – didn't answer me."

"What did you do when she didn't answer you?" asked Huang urgently. "Did you look for her?"

Elliot nodded frantically. "Her gun was on the table. I picked it up and started running towards the bedroom."

"How did you know which room to go to?" inquired Huang curiously.

Elliot furrowed his brow.

_Ring…ring…_

"I'm sorry," said Huang suddenly. He opened his phone and turned off the ringer.

"That's it!" exclaimed Elliot suddenly. "I called her – her phone was ringing from the bedroom!"

"_Liv?" he called softly. "Liv, are you in there?" Elliot pushed the door open and immediately received a blow to the side of his head as the man whacked him with the lamp post. Elliot staggered, but managed to stay on his feet as he seized his attacker and threw him up against the wall. "Where's Olivia?" he growled at the man. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Elliot yelled, lunging at the man._

"What happened in the bedroom?" asked Huang quickly. "What happened, Elliot?"

_The man caught him and threw Elliot from him and to the ground. Elliot's head hit the edge of a hall table on his way down and he felt his world go black._

"That's it," he answered slowly, opening his eyes. "That's all there is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And reports from the NYPD just came in this morning that Special Victims' Unit Detective Olivia Benson has been reported missing. Things are looking bad as the NYPD continues there search -"

"Abby," said Carter urgently, shaking her. "Abby, wake up!" Abby moaned and pulled the blanket over her head, blocking out Carter's loud voice. "Abby, wake up; Olivia's on the news!"

_What?_

Abby threw the covers off her in time to see a picture of Olivia flash up onto the screen. The caption below read in large white letters: DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON – MISSING

The newscaster didn't look nearly as grim as the news. "Anyone with information surrounding the whereabouts of Detective Benson should call the NYPD tip line directly."

The broadcast cut to a shot of the captain, who was addressing several cameras. "We don't know where Detective Benson is or who could have her. So far no ransom notes have been received; we can only hope she has a safe return to us-"

Carter turned off the TV with a click of the remote. "We have to talk to Captain Cragen," he said urgently. "We have to tell him about Bloomberg."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carter and Abby entered the precinct to find an ocean of chaos. Detectives ran around, scrambling to deliver messages as several more answered all the tip lines. Detective Munch spotted them as they walked further into the room.

Munch's normally twinkling eyes were dulled with worry. He greeted the two doctors solemnly. "I take it you've heard," he said quietly.

Carter nodded. "We need to speak to Captain Cragen - right away. We think we know who it could be."

Munch nodded, eyes widening. "I'll take you there immediately." He ushered them through the crowded room and led them to the captain's office.

Cragen was sitting at his desk looking overwhelmed and under lots of stress. He was rereading what appeared to be a card when Munch and the two doctors entered. His eyes widened when he saw Carter and Abby. He offered them a faint smile. "Fancy seeing you back so soon," he said grimly, dropping the card.

Munch noticed the blood red lettering of the card. "Is that a threat?" he asked, pointing to the card.

Cragen sighed and held it out for Carter and Abby to read. "We believe it's meant for you," Cragen said heavily, nodding towards Abby. She took it with shaking hands.

_Dear Detective Benson, _the card read,

_I know you, though you may not know me. Someone you know is in grave danger. Just when you think you've won…remember that you haven't. I'll be watching you, and I suggest you do the same._

Carter frowned. "It sounds like he's threatening Olivia."

Cragen shook his head. "Look at the front."

Carter flipped the card over and he and Abby leaned into read it.

_Something to put on her grave…_

"It came with flowers," said Cragen.

Abby suddenly leapt to her feet. "I'm going to be sick," she groaned. Munch immediately came to her aid.

"Take her to the ladies' room, please," said Cragen. Carter's eyes followed them worriedly out the door.

"It means – Abby?" he whispered. Carter was beginning to feel sick himself.

Cragen nodded, sighing. "Dr. Huang – the psychiatrist – seems to think so. Have you any idea you could've sent it?"

"Yes," said Carter, remembering suddenly why he and Abby had come to the precinct. "Michael Bloomberg."

Cragen looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

Carter nodded grimly. "Abby and I treated his wife, Sydney. She died; the husband was very violent with Abby, I remember, after he found out." Cragen nodded, rubbing his forehead. "There's – something else, sir," he began hesitantly. Cragen looked up. "I received an anonymous call that said…apparently the man said that Jennifer was dead."

There was a loud noise from behind Carter. He whipped around in time to see the color drain from Elliot Stabler's face.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me, Kelly - it's not _that_ much of a cliffhanger, is it? Or do I just think that because I already know what's going to happen? Anyway, next update will be on Friday or Saturday I think, and that will definitely end in some kind of cliffhanger as it will be the last until mid-July. Don't forget to review!


	8. Never Say Never

**A/N:** Nope, not mine (not yet, at least...)

**A/N:** Hey, guys! We reached 100 reviews! Thanks to Livstrong2364, onetreefan, KaydenceRei, Kelly of the midnight dawn, SVU101, XxChelly, Unconscious-Regret, TruLuv, thutinha, WuHaoNi, Abbey06, AliasCSINYFriendsER, Alicat Sanders (100th reviewer!), and Odakota, I am one very happy author. So yeah...this is the last chapter until mid-July. Enjoy and review!

The ringing of the phone sent adrenaline through Michael Bloomberg's veins. The sound was muffled; he deduced the cell phone was somewhere in the detective's pocket. Knowing he didn't have much time, he reached into the pocket, silencing the ringer. Bloomberg's fingers traced the cool plastic of the phone as he looked at the caller ID. ELLIOT STABLER, it read. Bloomberg smirked as snatched the lamp he had used against the other detective and stood in the doorway, waiting for her partner.

"Liv?" Bloomberg heard Stabler call softly. He could already sense the dread in the detective's voice. "Liv, are you in there?" Bloomberg reacted quickly as the door was pushed open by whacking the detective on the head with the lamp. Unfortunately, his aim was not accurate enough, as the detective managed to only stagger and remain standing. Bloomberg suddenly felt himself being forced up against the hard wall.

"Where's Olivia?" Stabler growled at him. Bloomberg smirked and remained silent. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Stabler lunged at Bloomberg, but Bloomberg was too quick for him. He caught him and threw the detective from him and to the ground. Bloomberg laughed as the detective's head made contact with the edge of the hall table with a sickening bang, rendering him unconscious. Bloomberg bent down and kicked him, but the detective didn't move. Satisfied, he returned to the bedroom where the female detective was now moaning slightly as she stirred. He snatched her into his arms and, with one last appraising look behind him, opened the window, climbed down the fire escape, and ran off with the detective into the night.

Bloomberg ran quickly down the back alleyway of the apartment towards his car. The detective was stirring more in his arms now and Bloomberg struggled to keep a hold of her. He reached the car quickly and laid her in the backseat. Bloomberg decided against letting her wake up right there, figuring it best and safer for him if she was unconscious for the ride. He reached a gloved hand behind her neck, finding the pressure point at the base of her skull. He pressed down hard, and instantly felt her go limp again in his arms, buying him twenty minutes of time. Relieved, Bloomberg shut the car door, climbed into the driver's seat and sped off down the quiet streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby groaned as she sank down onto the cool tile floor of the bathroom. She had managed to keep herself from being sick on Munch's shoes as he steered her towards the restroom, but now that she was here, she couldn't stop. She grabbed her stomach and leaned over the toilet bowl again as a fresh wave of nausea hit her. Behind her, the door opened quietly.

"Abby?"

It was a woman's voice, but Abby didn't recognize it. "In here," she called weakly. The stall door opened, revealing a young woman dressed in a business suit. She knelt down beside Abby.

"Detective Munch wanted me to check on you," she said softly. Her voice was tired and she seemed tense and worried. "I'm ADA Novak, by the way," she continued, noticing Abby's blank look. "You can call me Casey."

Abby nodded vaguely at her. Casey looked at her sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the ADA asked.

Abby shook her head. "I'm just waiting for it to stop, that's all." She leaned forward again as nausea hit her again. Coughing, she pulled back from the toilet seat, wiping her mouth. She leaned back against the wall of the stall and put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked her, her voice sounding slightly alarmed. Abby suddenly felt tears begin to sting her eyes again. She blinked, trying to keep them from falling. "Abby?"

Abby blinked again, this time feeling the tear drops slip from her eyelashes. She shook her head, feeling her tears fall fasted now. She raised her head, trying to clear her mind by staring at the blank wall in front of her. Vaguely, she could feel Casey rubbing her arm gently.

"Abby, it's okay," Casey said softly. "It's okay. We're gonna find the guy; I promise. We'll find him, arrest him, and then when I get my chance in court, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you and your family."

Abby shook her head again. "I – I'm afraid, Ms. Novak."

"Casey," the ADA said gently. "Please, call me Casey." Casey adjusted her position so she could sit more comfortably on the hard floor. "And we will protect you, Abby. You don't need to be afraid-"

"I'm not afraid for myself," Abby said, interrupting Casey abruptly. "I – Oh god, I'm so afraid for Olivia!" Abby began shaking with renewed sobs as Casey dug in her pocket for a tissue. Having found one, she handed it over to Abby, who took it gratefully.

"Oh," Casey said softly, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten again with more worry. She felt tears of her own forming in her eyes.

"I think she's dead," Abby said numbly, staring down at the floor.

Casey's eyes widened. "Did you – did you hear something?" she whispered.

Abby nodded, and then repeated the horrible phrase. "Jennifer is dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Bloomberg glanced nervously at the clock. Traffic had been in his favor; he still had eight minutes left. Quickly he opened the door to the backseat and took out the detective. _Olivia,_ he reminded himself, allowing his eyes to scan greedily up and down her unconscious form. _Beautiful name…for an even more beautiful body. _

He scooped her up into his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot. He pressed a button, locking the car door. Glancing briefly around him to make sure there were still no witnesses, Bloomberg ran into the building.

He entered a plain room with only a single bed and blank white walls. Bloomberg laid Olivia on the bed, watching her chest rise slowly up and down. _Perfect,_ Bloomberg thought to himself as he examined her body more closely. He slid a hand up her shirt, feeling her perfectly toned stomach as he moved up to her breasts. He smiled, feeling them beneath his fingers. _It has been so long,_ Bloomberg reflected. He hadn't felt a woman's breasts since –

_Don't think about it! _Bloomberg reprimanded himself. Ever since his wife's death, he had kept himself away from all women. But then…when he had seen Richard and talked to him…he found the perfect way to get revenge. Richard may be dead, but Bloomberg was more than ready to continue getting revenge on the one who had made both of their lives hell.

_And now,_ he thought contentedly to himself, _I have a way._ "You," he whispered aloud to Olivia, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "You are my key." He smiled widely at Olivia's still form. "And while I have you…we may have some fun."

Olivia's heart rate suddenly began increasing beneath Bloomberg's hand. He glanced at his watch: it was nearly time. Releasing her breast, Bloomberg replaced her shirt and scampered to the door. He knew there was no need to tie her to the bedposts like Richard had done with Abby. There were no windows and the door only opened from the outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot," said Cragen gravely, seeing his detective attempt to steady himself using the door. The captain rose slowly from his seat. "Elliot, we haven't confirmed anything yet. Don't jump to conclusions-"

"Elliot," said Carter softly. Elliot snapped his gaze to the doctor instead. He stared hard into Carter's eyes, as though willing him – _begging_ him – to tell him that wasn't true, that this was some kind of sick joke. But Carter could only shrug weakly, his eyes unable to convey such a fallacy.

Elliot clenched his fists. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!" He turned sharply on his heel and stormed from Cragen's office.

"You better follow him," said Cragen solemnly, watching Elliot leave his office. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Carter nodded vaguely. "Where might I find him?"

Cragen paused, considering the options. "He likes the roof."

Carter exited Cragen's office quickly half a minute later. _What is it with problems and roof tops?_Carter wondered as he made his way up to the roof top of the precinct. He opened the door slowly, feeling the sunlight beat down on his face. Squinting, Carter saw the shadow of a man standing hear the edge of the roof top; it appeared Cragen was right.

"Elliot," Carter called out to him as he neared the detective.

Elliot turned around slowly. His face was dry, but his expression was pained. "How could I have let her die?" he asked Carter hoarsely. "Tell me that, John!" he cried, beginning to pace angrily. "How could I just have walked out the door, leaving her to die?"

Carter looked sadly at Elliot, staring at a man torn apart with guilt. "You didn't leave her to die, Elliot," Carter replied softly. "How could you possibly have known she would be kidnapped in your absence?"

"BUT IT'S STILL MY FAULT!" Elliot yelled at him. Carter took a few steps backward; he had never seen Elliot lose control like this before.

"Elliot!" Another man's voice called out. This time the voice was different and Carter didn't recognize it. He whirled around, seeing a short Asian man walked quickly towards them. "Dr. Carter, I presume?" the man asked as he neared the two men. Carter nodded. "Dr. George Huang, pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand for Carter to shake.

Carter took the hand. "You too," he said softly.

Huang nodded and walked quickly past Carter to where Elliot was. "Elliot!" he called out, causing Elliot to stop his pacing. "Elliot, listen to me, please!"

"I don't need you!" Elliot yelled, trying to push Huang away. "If I hadn't had to sit in your office remembering stupid details that are of no help to us now, Olivia might still be alive!"

"I don't think she's dead!" shouted Huang to a protesting Elliot. These words, however, caused Elliot's eyes to widen and he stopped resisting immediately.

"Wh-What?" he stammered. Carter started listening intently now too.

"I don't think she's dead," Huang repeated calmly. "I think Bloomberg is using her as bait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the door closing was the first thing that registered within Olivia's mind. As she struggled to regain consciousness, she became more aware of her surroundings: the bed she was laying on, the pain in her head. Moaning, she managed to open her eyes. As she gazed around the small, blank room, her memory came flooding back to her.

_Elliot!_

Olivia struggled to raise herself onto her elbows so she could think more clearly, but she was so tired, all she could so was close her eyes again and drift off to sleep.

Olivia awoke slowly a few hours later to find her muscles sore, thought the pain in her head had subsided substantially. As her eyes opened fully, revealing to her the gravity of her situation, Olivia suddenly heard something click. The door swung open slowly to reveal a tell man. He was looking at Olivia with a hungry glint in his eye. Olivia recognized him instantly from the mug shot.

"Michael Bloomberg," she said softly. Her voice was strong.

"Detective Olivia Benson," he responded silkily back at her. "Glad to see you're awake," he added, smirking.

Olivia pulled herself to a less vulnerable sitting position on the bed, bringing her hand instinctively to her waist, but she was surprised and slightly alarmed she didn't have her gun. Bloomberg laughed horribly.

"Looks like it's just you and me; no gun to protect you this time, princess."

"Why are you doing this, Michael?" Olivia asked him, keeping her tone as even as she could.

"Why?" Bloomberg repeated. "Well not merely for fun, if that's what you're thinking. No," he continued, "I have a couple things I…want."

Olivia stared straight at him. "And what is it that you want?"

Bloomberg smiled widely. "Well, two things, really, Detective Benson," he said slowly. "I will tell you the second in due course. But first – this!"

Olivia suddenly fought the urge to gag as Bloomberg kissed her violently. Olivia struggled against him as he dived on top of her, forcing her to lie on her back again.

_Think!_ Olivia urged herself, as Bloomberg moaned, deepening his kiss. She tried to block him out as she thought of a solution to her problem, but she was having a difficult time. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her tongue, and she kicked her right knee up hard, jabbing it at the area between Bloomberg's thighs. He howled in pain and instantly released her.

"You kicked me, bitch!" he screamed at her.

Olivia looked up furiously at him, feeling her tongue gently. "You bit my tongue!"

"Don't get smart with me!" he yelled at her. He reached into his pocket and extracted a gun, which he aimed directly at her.

Olivia felt herself take a sharp intake of breath upon seeing him point his gun at her. She knew all too well she had no weapon to counter it. She therefore sat still, trying not to anger him to the point of pulling the trigger.

"Michael," said Olivia, trying to calm him. "Michael, this is a mistake."

"Mistake?" he scorned, laughing. "I see no mistake. You obviously are not obedient enough to fulfill my desires without this. Now you see, Detective Benson, this is how I play the game. And I think this is an ideal time for my second question."

Olivia didn't answer. Bloomberg continued. "So, my second question, and the real reason I brought you here, was to find out this: Where is Abby?"

Olivia exhaled and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know," she said firmly, and then added, "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I think you're lying!" Bloomberg shrieked. He took a step closer to Olivia.

"Why don't you drop your weapon, and we can work this out?" she suggested.

"I don't think so, Olivia," Bloomberg replied harshly. "You tell me where she is, or I'll kill you!" He advanced another step closer to her. Olivia felt her pulse quicken.

"Michael, surely you must have realized I can't tell you where she is if I am dead."

Bloomberg smirked. "But as you just said, Olivia, you wouldn't tell me if you did. That's too bad princess, I gave you your chance. But you wouldn't take it. You know something most inconvenient for you about this situation? It doesn't matter to me if you're dead or alive! I don't need you to get what I want!"

Olivia's frightened eyes widened as the roar of a gun shot exploded in her ears.

**

* * *

A/N: -ducks as flying objects are thrown at her- Don't hate me too much please! I told you I was leaving you with a cliffy, and here it is.**

A couple of things...

1. I will be updating my author profile page shortly to give you more details about my hiatus. It may also include some answers to your questions... :D

2. _My Confession_ and _If You're Not the One_ are two oneshots I wrote as companion pieces to this story. You can check those out sometime over the next three weeks while you're waiting...they're both romance pieces, though not too fluffy.

3. I need to know for writing purposes...Do you guys want another sequel? I do have an idea, but I'd need to fine tune it and whatever you decide will affect the outcome of this story. So...let me know through a PM or review.

Thanks guys! Visit my profile page for more information!

-Color Esperanza (Colores, Essy, and Free)


	9. Here and There

**I'M BACK!**

**A/N:** No - still not mine. Not even after I went to debate camp for three weeks...(which was a lot of fun, in case you were wondering :D)

**A/N:** Yes, I am evil. I know you all think that. :P But I am updating a day earlier than I told you I was going to, so be happy for that, people.Thanks for my wonderful reviewers from last time: SVU101, KaydenceRei, Neela149, onetreefan, Alicat Sanders, XxChelly, Unconscious-Regret, iheartsvueo, AliasCSINYFriendsER, Carby Lives On, Odakota, BrittanyLS, LIVE FOR MUSIC, WuHaoNi, and Kelly of the midnight dawn. Everyone, enjoy this next chapter and review! Oh - and I'm operating on four hours of sleep here, so if there are mistakes, I am sorry. :)

**This chapter is for Kelly, Kay, Cilla (Estrelita), Katrina, (Pure), Mandi, and LIVE FOR MUSIC for keeping in touch with me over my long break. Thanks guys; you are all awesome:)**

Olivia felt herself take a sharp intake of breath upon seeing him point his gun at her. She knew all too well she had no weapon to counter it. She therefore sat still, trying not to anger him to the point of pulling the trigger.

"Michael," said Olivia, trying to calm him. "Michael, this is a mistake."

"Mistake?" he scorned, laughing. "I see no mistake. You obviously are not obedient enough to fulfill my desires without this. Now you see, Detective Benson, this is how I play the game. And I think this is an ideal time for my second question."

Olivia didn't answer. Bloomberg continued. "So, my second question, and the real reason I brought you here, was to find out this: Where is Abby?"

Olivia exhaled and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know," she said firmly, and then added, "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I think you're lying!" Bloomberg shrieked. He took a step closer to Olivia.

"Why don't you drop your weapon, and we can work this out?" she suggested.

"I don't think so, Olivia," Bloomberg replied harshly. "You tell me where she is, or I'll kill you!" He advanced another step closer to her. Olivia felt her pulse quicken.

"Michael, surely you must have realized I can't tell you where she is if I am dead."

Bloomberg smirked. "But as you just said, Olivia, you wouldn't tell me if you did. That's too bad princess, I gave you your chance. But you wouldn't take it. You know something most inconvenient for you about this situation? It doesn't matter to me if you're dead or alive! I don't need you to get what I want!"

Olivia's frightened eyes widened as the roar of a gun shot exploded in her ears.

Bloomberg laughed manically, his harsh tones echoing around the empty room. "That'll be you if you don't tell me!" he cried.

Olivia felt her heart rate accelerate. Bloomberg had aimed the gun at the ceiling and had shot straight up at the last second, effectively managing to shower Olivia in ceiling debris. She looked directly at him, forcing herself to remain collected, not to show him how shaken she was.

"I will never tell you," she replied coldly, as evenly as she could. "Put the gun down," she added.

Bloomberg laughed harshly again, fingering his weapon delicately as he spoke. "My dear, sweet Olivia," he taunted, "I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia nodded. "Then put the-"

"But I shall!" Bloomberg exclaimed triumphantly. He pressed the gun to her temple. "Tell me!" Angrily, he jabbed it to her head again. "Now!"

"I don't know where she is," answered Olivia. "She's not even in New York. Abby lives in Chicago-"

"Liar," hissed Bloomberg. "Abby is no longer in Chicago; she has returned to New York by now, I am sure."

"Why-" began Olivia.

Bloomberg smirked. "Jennifer is dead," he said. He grinned manically. "And of course when poor Abby heard that, she'd be _rushing_ back to New York, probably with that loser doctor of a husband. Now tell me, Olivia; where might Abby go when she comes to New York, hm?"

Olivia stared at him. "You'll never get away with his."

"Undoubtedly, I shall," remarked Bloomberg nonchalantly. "But let us entertain the notion anyway…Why not?"

"Because," said Olivia carefully, "the force is all out looking for me. And when they find me, they'll kill you."

Bloomberg's grin widened. "I'd love to see them try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot, Carter, and Huang returned from the roof quickly, eager to tell Cragen about Huang's analysis. They reached the squad room and rushed over to Cragen's office.

The door was open and they entered without knocking. Cragen looked up when he saw them. He eyed them gravely. "What can I do for you?" he asked quietly, as Elliot, Carter, and Huang all took seats.

"I believe that Olivia is alive," Huang began. Cragen's eyes immediately widened and he looked on with much interest. Huang continued, "I think Bloomberg may be using her as bait."

"Bait?" Cragen repeated slowly. "For Abby?" Huang nodded. Carter felt his stomach clench at the thought.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in," Cragen said wearily. The door swung open to reveal Casey, her face pale and her eyes swimming with tears.

"Is it true?" she whispered, looking carefully at each man in the room. "Is what Abby said true?"

"We don't know, Casey," Huang said softly, looking at the ADA sadly.

But only one word of what Casey had said seemed to have registered with Carter. "Abby!" he said suddenly. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

Casey nodded slowly. "She's with Munch." Carter excused himself with a curt nod at Cragen. Casey sat down in Carter's now empty seat.

Cragen sighed. "I suppose Abby told you 'Jennifer is dead,' am I right?" Casey nodded.. "Dr. Huang believes he may be using Olivia as bat to get to Abby."

Casey bit her lip and looked at Huang, who nodded slightly. "How does he plan on getting her, exactly?" she asked the psychiatrist.

Huang was silent for several moments as he considered the question. "I think," he said at last, "that he either expects Olivia to tell him where Abby is," he paused, "or he wants you to come find him because he thinks Abby will be with you."

Elliot, who had been silent this entire time, suddenly cleared his throat and spoke. "So," he said quietly. "He expects us to sacrifice Abby for Liv?"

Huang shook his head. "I'm not sure, Elliot. I don't think he's looking for a trade off."

Cragen cleared his throat. "Let's not worry about this until we actually find a location. Huang, do you have any ideas-"

Another knock on the door interrupted the captain. "Come in," he called. A delivery boy with a bouquet of roses entered. All three men felt their hearts sink.

"This bouquet is for the entire Special Victims Unit," the delivery boy said uncertainly. "One of your detectives told me to bring them to the captain," he said, nodding at Cragen. Cragen smiled weakly back. "You must've really done someone a good deed there."

Cragen cringed. "Thank you," he said shortly. The delivery boy left, closing the door behind him.

"There's a note," murmured Elliot, his voice full of dread. He took it from the side of the flower pot. He opened it, feeling sickened. His eyes widened as he read the note through quickly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat on the bed, breathing heavily as the door closed behind Bloomberg. Having been told to stay on the bed at gun point, she was much relieved when Bloomberg finally left the room, taking the gun with him.

Even though she was no longer at gun point, Olivia had to admit that her situation still looked pretty grave. Even if there were people out there looking for her, she was still uncertain of their ability to find her in time. Bloomberg's comment about not caring if she was dead or alive had scared Olivia more that anything; she knew he may realize soon that she was probably better dead than alive anyway. Olivia shuddered at the thought.

Olivia closed her eyes, deciding to get some sleep to clear her mind so she could think more clearly. She lay awake for awhile, thinking about her situation, worrying about Abby, Carter…Elliot…Perhaps Olivia had finally dozed off, her worries having turned into her dreams, or maybe her preoccupations had kept her awake, but next thing she knew, the lock clicked from the outside and the door swung open. Bloomberg entered; Olivia was relieved to see that he was not holding a gun.

"So," he said slowly as he walked towards her. Olivia stared defiantly back at him. "I have an idea," Bloomberg announced. "A game, if you will."

Olivia only nodded, waiting to see where this was going.

"How good are you at solving riddles, Detective Benson?" Bloomberg asked.

Olivia tilted her head frowning. "Depends," she answered shortly.

Bloomberg nodded. "Fair enough…How good is your unit at solving riddles, then?"

Olivia thought quickly, weighed her choices. She could say that they weren't good at riddles…but then Bloomberg would probably give them one…or she could say they were very good at solving riddles…in which case, Bloomberg probably wouldn't want to give them one. "They're very good with riddles," she said confidently.

Bloomberg grinned; Olivia felt her heart sink. "Good; they'll be needing those skills." He walked towards the door. "I already know what I will say…genius isn't it?" Olivia didn't respond. "I will, of course, tell them where we are – not discreetly, but that will be the clue. Then again," he added to Olivia, "you already know, don't you?" He swung the door open wider, giving her a view of a hallway.

At first it took her awhile to recognize the dark hall, but then it registered in her mind. She gasped as the realization hit her, feeling sickened at the very though. _No,_ she thought, repulsed, _it couldn't be…_

Yes, Olivia," said Bloomberg, smile widening as he saw the recognition in her eyes. "Welcome back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell does that mean?" Elliot repeated again. He was now standing in the bull pen of the squad room, surrounded by Cragen, Huang, Casey, Munch, Fin, Carter, and Abby, all of whom were gazing intently at the blackboard, upon which Elliot had copied:

a muRderer will read This

and a murdeRer i will Be

unless you understand tHis note –

One clue you gEt, not tHree:

jEnnIfer iS aLiVe

"And you're sure that's exactly what the note said, right, Elliot?" Munch asked him.

"I'm positive," Elliot answered impatiently. "You think I would _intentionally-_"

"Children!" interrupted Cragen loudly. "Let's focus on finding Olivia, shall we? Now, we have the answer in front of us. Let's figure this out. First line," he began, pointing to the first line of text. "'A murderer will read this.' Who is that indicating?"

The group fell silent. "Maybe he's referring to one of you shooting an armed suspect/" Casey suggested.

Huang shook his head. "This is more personal than that. Look at the word he chooses: murderer. That sounds like more of an accusation and much more serious than one of you shooting an armed suspect."

"It's me," Abby said suddenly. "He thinks I murdered his wife. He must know we're in New York," she said, indicating herself and Carter.

Cragen nodded. "So he knows you're in New York." He looked uncertainly at Huang.

The psychiatrist looked uneasy. "I think he's telling us in this poem where Olivia is. He may be setting a trap."

Cragen's worried expression deepened. He cleared his throat. "Let's not worry about the trap just yet. For now, let's figure out the location. Anything interesting or revealing about this note?"

"He uses 'Jennifer' to describe Olivia," Abby noted. Cragen wrote her observation on the board.

"He says 'A murderer I _will_ be,'" Elliot said. "He indicates future tense and gives us the condition of finding Liv to stop him." Cragen nodded.

"Some of his letters are capitalized," Munch offered. "Coincidence? I think not."

"John is right," Huang said. "Bloomberg is making some letters more prominent than others by capitalizing them. I think that the clue is hidden within the letters."

Cragen nodded, and then wrote down the list of capital letters:

RTRBODOHOEHEISLV

"Okay," he said when he had finished. "What do you make of this?"

"An anagram," said Fin. "He's mixed all the letters up."

Huang nodded. "He's not going to make this easy for you. He may even have used some of the letters twice."

Casey frowned. "I don't think so," she said. "He has multiple O's, E's, and R's already."

Carter, who had been silently thinking, finally spoke. "What is the 'one clue' he's giving us? Is it the last line or the anagram?"

"Both!" exclaimed Elliot suddenly. "The last line forms an anagram on its own: the letters form the word 'lives.'"

"But who 'lives'?" Casey interjected. "'Lives' is a verb, not a noun."

Abby's eyes suddenly widened. "Liv," she murmured. "You were right, George," she said, indicating Huang. "He _does_ use some letters twice: the line should read 'Liv lives.'"

There were nods of comprehension all around at Abby's comment. Fin suddenly frowned. "That's great, Abby, but what are the rest of the letters for?"

"The location," Elliot said. "The rest of the letters will probably tell us her location."

Huang nodded. "I think that's right." He frowned, immersed in possibilities of what word the remaining eleven letters formed.

"Bingo!" cried Munch as he threw down his pen. He had been sitting in silence for the last five minutes looking for potential anagrams. "I have a word here. Mind you, it may not be right…"

"Let's see it," said Elliot quickly, handing Munch a piece of chalk. Munch walked up to the blackboard and began taking letters from Cragen's list, crossing them out as he used them. The rest of the group watched in awe as Munch formed the word that had searched so hard to find.

_B…R…O…T…H…E…R…H…O…O…D…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sick," Olivia whispered. Her voice was constricted in disgust.

Bloomberg merely laughed. "The perfect place, isn't it? It had been _so long_ since it was last inhabited-"

"Shut up!" Olivia yelled at him. "Show some respect!"

Bloomberg's grin suddenly disappeared, replaced by a menacing look. He looked at Olivia through narrowed, angry eyes. "Don't' you _dare_ take that tone with me, you bitch."

Olivia said nothing, but simply glared at him. Bloomberg slapped her across her face. The pain brought tears to her eyes.

"You're going to get a hell of a lot more where that came from if _you_ don't start using some respect around here!" Bloomberg threatened her.

Olivia blinked, trying to numb the pain in her cheek and prevent her tears from falling at the same time. Bloomberg laughed cruelly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He slapped her again. This time, tears really did fall from Olivia's eyes. She felt them sting her protesting cheek as they ran down her face.

"Aw, I made poor, baby 'Livia cry," Bloomberg taunted in a mock-baby voice. His laughter echoed in Olivia's ears. "Poor, baby 'Livia," he continued, sneering. "All alone with big, nasty Mikey and no Elliot to protect her-"

Olivia had heard enough. In a cry of rage, she leapt up from the bed and shoved Bloomberg aside. Sprinting to the door, she had almost reached it when she felt Bloomberg grab her and hurl her back against the wall. She made contact with its hard surface with a sickening thud. Bloomberg pushed her up against the wall; Olivia was unable to move. Her head was spinning from hitting the wall at full speed. She suddenly felt a sharp jab at the center of her chest. She looked down and was hit by a wave of horror when she saw that Bloomberg was holding a gun. Pinned against the wall, she was unable to do anything but stare at Bloomberg, utterly terrified.

"You have defied me one too many times, Olivia." Bloomberg's voice was no longer a mock-baby voice. Now it was dripping with hatred and rage. "I should have carried out my threat from the beginning: I don't need you to get what I really want. I'm going to kill you, Olivia Benson, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Perhaps the blow to her head had altered her thinking; perhaps she had realized it may well be the only way out; but whatever the reason, Olivia suddenly found herself kissing Bloomberg as though her life depended on it (which, admittedly, it probably did).

The effect was almost immediate: Bloomberg's grip on her relaxed, although Olivia had other intentions. She tried to clear her head, think straight, but the pain was still intense. Bloomberg moaned as he parted Olivia's lips with his tongue. Bile rose in her throat, but she fought it down as she began to slowly snake her hands down to her chest where Bloomberg was still pressing the gun against her chest. As her hand drew closer, his hand suddenly shifted position, moving the gun to Olivia's left shoulder. With a small sigh of annoyance, she changed position and began moving her hand to her shoulder instead. Her fingers had just brushed Bloomberg's when he suddenly separated his mouth from hers, drawing back abruptly.

"Well, well, well," he taunted her as he aimed the gun at her again. "You've saved your ass this time, Olivia, just by being a slut. Don't you ever forget that, Detective Benson! That was a pretty tricky trick on your part, my dear. But you can't use that every time, princess, and next time you'll learn that the hard way. I'm going to give your SVU buddies-" he checked his watch "-until midnight, three hours from now, to solve my riddle and come and rescue you. If not-" Bloomberg tapped the gun. He left Olivia staring back at him blankly. He began heading towards the door. "Three hours," he reminded her. 'Sweet dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The word shined brightly on the blackboard as the assembled group looked at it in amazement. The word was so simple, and yet so hidden.

"Brotherhood," exhaled Elliot. "Great job, John."

Munch nodded humbly. "I don't know what it means, though. I thought it was supposed to describe a location?"

"Maybe it's a frat house," suggested Carter. "Perhaps he's keeping her on a campus of a university?"

Huang shook his head. "That's much too impersonal for him. He has kept this very personal; calling Abby a murderer, or calling Olivia 'Jennifer.' He wants to torture us because it makes him feel like he is in control, superior of us. If he can hurt us, it makes him stronger. He's keeping Liv somewhere that will hurt her or one of us emotionally because then he retains his power and superiority to weaken us." Huang hesitated, and then continued uncertainly. "'Brotherhood' must describe something – some kind of location – that is linked to us or Olivia…any ideas?"

The group fell silent, thinking of various locations, but nobody got very far. "Maybe," began Cragen, "we should start thinking or possible locations, and then we could see if any of them link to 'brotherhood'?"

There was a murmur of assent for this idea. Elliot took the chalk and wrote on the board "Serena's apartment." Cragen nodded gravely.

"Dear God, I hope not," he muttered.

"What about the motel crime scene?" suggested Casey. Elliot wrote down her suggestion underneath his.

"Apartment crime scene," Munch added. Abby cringed; Carter squeezed her hand gently.

"What about something linked to you, Elliot?" asked Fin. "We've got Liv and Abby up there…any place he would take her to hurt you?"

Elliot frowned, and then he shook his head slowly. "I don't think so…"

"No," Abby gasped. The group turned to look at her. She was staring at the board, her face transfixed in horror. "It – it – brotherhood – it's not referring to a specific location – it's – I think he's referring to the noun. Which means…" he voice trailed off, but the rest already knew where this was going.

"Which means," Elliot finished quietly, "that 'brotherhood' refers to the actually noun…in this case…Eric. He's keeping Olivia at Eric's apartment."

"An ideal location," murmured Huang. "He's found the ultimate way to inflict emotional pain…"

Elliot interrupted Huang's muse. "Let's go."

**A/N: All right, so here we go. There are three more chapters to this story and they will all be up this week (depending on when inspiration strikes, LOL). Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it and review!**

**-Color Esperanza (Colores, Essy, and Free)**


	10. When Night Meets Day

**A/N:** They're still not mine...But Estrelita tells me that Kelly, Kay, Dani, and I are going to change that somehow...:P

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, guys! I had a touch of writer's block, but I think I'm back on track now. Thanks to my awesome reviewers: KaydenceRei, Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, SVU101, estrelita lovesSVU, BrittanyLS, Neela149, CarbyLivesOn, AliasCSINYFriendsER, and WuHaoNi for reviewing. I don't know what happened to my other reviewers, but oh well, the show must go on.

**A/N:** Tissues may be needed for the first section if you're extra sensitive...Enjoy!

Olivia watched in horror as Bloomberg closed the door smugly. She just stared at him, keeping her face void of emotion, even though her insides were clenched with terror. Olivia lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

_Three hours…_Olivia couldn't help but think that Elliot wouldn't get there in time. For al their proficiency in solving riddles, Bloomberg had made it sound as though this riddle was difficult; there might even have been a _chain_ of riddles for all she knew. Olivia suddenly had a fleeting image of the RDK chain of riddles she and Elliot had tried to solve only a year earlier. _Only a year? It seemed like it had happened in another lifetime…_the memory brought tears back to Olivia's eyes.

So this is what it felt like to die, what it felt like to be a death row inmate counting down the hours until the needle was injected and their life ended. She wondered if they had felt the same fear and dread she was feeling right now…did they also torture themselves with memories? Did they close their eyes and enjoy their last moments alone, or did they keep them open to see as much of the world while they still could?

_Is this what it's like to be a victim?_ Olivia wondered, as more tears streamed silently down her face. _Is this what it feels like in the place of so many I have helped; is this what it feels like to wait for your assailant to come back and kill you? Is this the fear they felt? Is this what it felt like to be…Abby?_

The pain was almost unbearable – the emotional pain of knowing she was going to die. There was so much she hadn't done yet, so much she wanted to say…this was not the way she wanted to die. She wanted her family – her SVU family – with her so she wouldn't have to die alone. She wanted Munch and Fin to tell her jokes and conspiracy theories…she wanted Casey to rant about some biased judge…she wanted to see Alex again, see her return from the program…she wanted Warner to make another report, Huang to form another analysis…She wanted to tell Elliot how much she loved him, she wanted to hug Cragen and tell him how much of a father he was to her, she wanted to find her real father, find out who he was, where he lived, what he looked like.

She wanted to hug Abby and tell her how sorry she was. Apologize for not being able to stop Bloomberg from killing her. Olivia knew that she would not be the last to die at Bloomberg's hand. She looked at her watch – it was 9:36.

She sighed, feeling more tears hit her cheeks; they came harder, faster. She just couldn't stop them. Olivia continued to cry until she had no tears left, and then she closed her eyes again, feelings her cheeks wet with tears. She let out a shuddering sigh, forcing herself to accept her fate, accept what was happening to her. She suddenly pulled herself into a kneeling position with her hands clasped.

"Dear God," Olivia whispered. She felt so awkward; she hadn't prayed since she was a young girl. "I don't know if you're listening to me, but if you are…I'm not going to ask for my life because I think that's an empty plea now. I ask you to…watch over Elliot. If I die tonight…please find a way to show him how much I care, how much I love him. Please…find a way to show him happiness…" Tears came again and her voice caught in her throat. Olivia lay back on her bad and closed her eyes, but not before it crossed her mind that she may never open her eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby's breathing had become shallow; her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes as the true weight of her realization hit her. Captain Cragen was looking worriedly at Huang, who nodded, and then the two of them disappeared into Cragen's office. Munch and Fin were placing numerous phone calls, barking orders into the receivers. ADA Casey Novak ran out of the bull pen after muttering something about getting warrants. Elliot was staring at the blackboard with a hardened look in his eye. Cragen had said nothing would happen until he and Huang were finished. Carter wrapped his arms around Abby's waist.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear. Abby turned around to face him with her tear-filled eyes. "Hey," he said again softly to her. "We're going to find her, okay?" Tears began to stream down Abby's face. Carter hugged her close to him. "Abby…it's okay. We'll all be okay…"

"He's keeping her at Eric's house," Abby whispered in a constricted voice.

"I know," Carter sighed. Abby's face suddenly drained of color. "Abby? Abby, are you okay?"

Abby shook her head. She groaned, unable to open her mouth. Carter frowned at her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Abby," Carter said, frowning at her, concerned. "Are you-" Abby suddenly vomited into Carter's shirt. Elliot leapt to his feet and came over to help.

Abby began coughing violently. "I'm sorry," she choked. Carter shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He chuckled weakly. "We're all doctors, remember?"

Elliot nodded at him. "Go back to the hotel and change, John. I'll take care of Abby for you."

Carter nodded gratefully. "Be right back," he said to Abby, kissing her cheek. Abby nodded vaguely and committed into Elliot's waste bin. She coughed again.

Elliot looked around for Casey, and then remembered that the ADA had left. There weren't any female detectives nearby either. _Oh fuck it,_ he thought to himself.

"Let's go to the bathroom, Abby," Elliot suggested bracingly. He picked up the waste bin. "Come on." Abby obediently followed, still coughing.

_That's it,"_ Elliot thought, hatred of Michael Bloomberg deepening as he heard Abby retch again. _He gets an extra kick in the balls for that one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Captain Cragen and Dr. Huang, though blissfully unaware of the drama in the bull pen, were having their own heated conversation in Cragen's office. "I won't do it, George!" Cragen was shouting.

Huang sighed. "I don't think it's going to work any other way."

Cragen shook his head and began pacing his office with frustrated footsteps. "I can't sacrifice her like that," he said softly. "I'm not going to choose who to save and who to leave behind to die."

"Michael Bloomberg is forcing our hands," Huang explained. "If Abby comes, he will kill her instead of Olivia-"

"And if she doesn't, he won't give up Olivia," Cragen finished dully. "So it's a sacrifice either way; the quest to find the least of evils."

Huang nodded, glancing at the clock; it was 10:41. "I can't tell you who to save, Don."

Cragen shook his head. "There had to be another way," he said. "There had to be a way to keep everyone safe." He closed his eyes, thinking hard.

Huang cleared his throat. "I don't know that there is one."

"Then you are thinking creatively enough!" Cragen shouted at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just…I love her like a daughter, George," Cragen said quietly. "I'm not going to give up that easily."

Huang nodded. "Abby has to come with us to ensure Olivia's return; I don't' think Bloomberg will negotiate without her present."

Cragen nodded; he didn't like it, but he understood. "I'm not going to force her to come with us if she doesn't wish to."

"She will come," Huang said confidently. "She feels guilty," he continued softly, and there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I'm worried about her, Don. Even though you aren't so willing to sacrifice one for the other, I don't think that Abby is as unwilling. She would die for Olivia." Huang paused. "And that thought absolutely terrifies me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby found herself in the same bathroom stall she had sat in only a few hours before. The only difference was that it was Elliot sitting with her this time instead of Casey. Even though Abby barely knew Casey, she would have liked her there more than Elliot – and not just because Casey was female.

She couldn't stand how Elliot was looking at her with concern clouding his blue eyes. She couldn't look at him in the eye because she didn't want to see the pain masked and hidden behind them, knowing she was the one who had put that pain there. _How can he care so much?_ Abby asked herself. _Why doesn't he hate me yet?_

"It seems to be slowing down," Elliot said quietly. Abby nodded vaguely.

"I'm sorry you have to sit here with me," Abby apologized dully.

Elliot chuckled. "Don't worry about it; I've had four kids of my own, so I'm used to this kind of thing." Abby winced; it would be easier if he had just hated her, complained about sitting here with her, instead of telling him it was not a problem…

Perhaps Abby's pain showed on her face because Elliot was looking at her again with concern. "You okay?' he asked her.

"Why don't you hate me?" Abby blurted out.

Elliot was taken aback. "Why would I hate you?" he asked her quietly.

Abby shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Elliot."

Elliot looked at her, confused. "Abby – why…?"

"It's my fault Olivia was kidnapped," she said quietly. "Bloomberg is trying to get to me by hurting everyone around me – and I'm just so sorry you had to be one of them. Why can't you just hate me? It would make everything so much easier!"

Elliot hugged her. "Abby, you can't blame yourself for what that sick psychopath is doing. I don't blame you, and I certainly don't hate you. I could never hate you, not only because you're my friend, but also because you're a victim. He's hurting you too, I can see it."

Abby nodded, feeling more tears form in her eyes. "I would do anything to get Olivia back," Abby said fiercely.

Elliot smiled. "We will get her back safely, I know we will." He swallowed hard; he knew he was trying to convince himself as much as her. He continued, "We know where Liv is now; all we have to do is wait for Cragen and Huang to stop fighting." He frowned.

Abby nodded again. "How many more people is he going to hurt? How many more friends to I have to see in pain or hurt before he can kill me and just end it?"

Elliot bit his lips. Somehow the 'I don't know, Abby,' he was planning on saying seemed so heartless. He shook his head hopelessly. "We will do everything we can to end this now…no one else is going to die, Abby."

Abby looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

Elliot shrugged. "I'm not going to let anyone else die. The chain of terror ends here."

Abby smiled. "You are one hell of a cop, Detective Stabler."

Elliot chuckled. The sound of his cell phone suddenly echoed throughout the empty bathroom. "Stabler…in the bathroom…yes…yes, I talked to her…she'll do it, she wants to come…okay, okay that's fine…yes, and we'll be right out. Thanks, Huang."

Abby looked at him. "I'm coming with you."

Elliot nodded. "I knew you would say that. That's why I told Huang you were coming…it's time – time to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Bloomberg glanced at the clock. It was 11:13. Everything was ready for the detectives to show up. He sat in an armchair, wallowing in the glory of being in control. He absolutely loved his plan, convinced that it was the most effective because it not only got certain people out of the way, but also made others the most vulnerable, and gave him the feeling of oh so sweet revenge. Bloomberg turned on the television, flipping through channels lazily.

He kept his eye trained on the clock, and his fingers gently stroked a knife, which he was holding in his lap. He had thought long and hard about how he wanted to end Olivia's life…a gun seemed too quick, too impersonal. _But a knife…_ he thought to himself. _What a way to make her suffer…_He watched as the clock slowly changed to 11:30…and then 11:47…and then 11:58. Bloomberg crept slowly to Olivia's room. He smiled, looking at her sleeping form. He stroked her hair, admiring the silkiness of its touch. He ran his eyes up and down her form one more time, _still so beautiful…_Bloomberg thought to himself. _Do I really want to…?_ Bloomberg looked at her one more time; she reminded him so much of Sydney…the thought brought tears to his eyes and hatred to his heart.

"Make her suffer," he whispered to himself. The clock in the corner of the room slowly changed to 11:59…and then it struck midnight. Bloomberg paused, listening to Olivia's breathing. He raised the knife high; he knew what he had to do.

A knock sounded on the door at 12:08. Bloomberg smiled widely. _Too late._.

**A/N:** Ah...yes, the joy of cliffhangers. Well, I will be updating again probably tomorrow or Friday - tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. So hit that little button there and tell me what you think!

**SVU readers...bit of an easy question, I think, but what does RDK stand for? (If you need a hint, the episode was from season 6...)**


	11. There Are No Angels Here

**A/N:** I own absolutely, positively...nothing. Oh, except for my ideas. I guess I'll always have that satisfaction. :D

**A/N:** I was going to update last night - I really was! - and then the site wouldn't let me access my profile page. So that sucked. On the plus side, I'm updating now. Yay! Thanks to Dramawitsvu17, KaydenceRei, onetreefan, estrelita lovesSVU, Earth2Rosie, iheartsvueo, obsessed with stabler, WuHaoNi, DaniIsNotHere, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Kelly, AliasCSINYFriendsER, and Odakota for being my awesome reviewers last time. Thanks guy; you are all wonderful!

As for the trivia last time, congratulations to onetreefan, WuHaoNi, and Kelly of the midnight dawn for remembering the RDK acronym: Rape, dismember, kill. Mad skills!

**This chapter is for LIVE FOR MUSIC for giving me inspiration during my plauge of writer's block. You all should read her story Before I Had Known...it's a casefile, and of course it's EO!**

Sirens pierced the night sky as several squad cars raced for Eric's house. Elliot jumped out of the car as soon as the engine had been turned off, watching as the officers swarmed the building, weapons trained. Elliot watched grimly as Abby and Carter emerged from another car feeling the night air blow onto their faces. Elliot nodded gravely at Carter.

"All right, people," Captain Cragen called, signaling the group's attention. "We all know what we have to do, correct?" There were nods and murmurs from the gathered group. "Right," said Cragen nodding. "Now, while we all want Olivia returned safely to us, it does not mean I want any of you to put yourselves into the line of fire and go to extreme lengths above the call of duty. Is that understood?" Cragen's eyes found Elliot's and he held his gaze for a long time.

"Yes, sir," Elliot muttered.

"All right," said Cragen. "Now, let's just-" Cragen was cut off from the sharp ring of Elliot's cell phone. Elliot pulled it out of his pocket, and frowned at the caller ID. His face drained of color.

"Who is it, Elliot?" called Cragen.

Elliot was shaking his head in disbelief. "It's…Liv." Elliot could hardly believe what he was reading, but the caller ID had never shined more brightly in the night shadows: OLIVIA BENSON.

Cragen also looked stunned. "Answer it, Elliot," said Huang. Cragen nodded, lost for words.

"Stabler."

There was some faint laughter on the other end of the line. "Hello, Detective Stabler," greeted a male voice smugly.

Elliot froze. _Bloomberg!_ The rest of the group waited with bated breath, listening intently to Elliot's phone conversation.

"Well, well, well," Bloomberg continued, "looks like you are indeed very good with riddles. I can see you have all gathered outside what used to be Eric's house. There seem to be a great deal of you; I'm not sure you all will fit inside."

"What are you saying?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"I'm saying that I'm limiting the number who get to come in; only three of you."

Elliot nodded. "Fine, only three officers will enter-"

"Ah, ah, ah," interrupted Bloomberg silkily. "I get to pick. And I think that you, Abigail Lockhart, and John Carter would be perfect for the occasion, don't you?"

Elliot frowned even deeper. "I don't, actually," he answered sharply.

Bloomberg laughed. "Only you three or Olivia is dead."

Elliot closed his eyes, as the full weight of the words washed over him. This was starting to go from bad to worse. Elliot frantically scribbled a note to Cragen explaining the situation. Cragen shook his head when he read the demand. Huang read it over his shoulder and beckoned Abby and Carter to him. Elliot tried to tear himself away from the look of pure terror on Abby's face.

"Well, Detective Stabler?" Bloomberg snapped.

Elliot looked helplessly at Cragen, who closed his eyes and nodded gravely. It pained him more than anything to do this. He looked at Abby and Carter, watched as they listened to Huang with fear etched in every line on their faces.

"Yes," Elliot answered bitterly. "We'll do it."

"Excellent," said Bloomberg, sounding jubilant. "We're going to have a _blast_."

Elliot hung up feeling sick. Carter looked at him, determination in his eyes, though Elliot knew that both he and Abby were terrified at the thought.

Cragen quickly told the remaining officers to stand down, as Elliot, Abby, and Carter walked up to the house. Elliot looked back at his Captain as they approached the door.

"Good luck," Cragen whispered. His words were only heard by the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot pulled out his gun as he approached the door. He knocked once upon the solid wood. The door was opened immediately. Bloomberg grinned at them manically.

"Get in," he demanded coldly, thrusting them inside. He quickly locked the door and turned around the face them, a gun raised in his right hand. He spotted the weapon Elliot was holding.

"Drop it," he commanded. Elliot didn't move. Bloomberg pointed the gun at Abby. "Drop it!" he screamed.

Elliot did so slowly, feeling as though his last hope, their only chance of survival, fell to the floor with his weapon as it hit the ground.

"Good," said Bloomberg. "Now sit." Abby, Carter, and Elliot sank onto chairs looking extremely nervous and apprehensive.

"You do not know how long I have waited for this moment," Bloomberg began. He started to walk around them in a circle; all three of them followed his movements with their eyes. "To see you all in front of me: helpless, defenseless. To make you suffer for what you have done to me."

"Stop it," Abby interjected suddenly. Elliot shot her a warning look, but she ignored him.

"What did you say to me, bitch?" he asked her, whipping around to face her. He advanced on her with his weapon aimed.

"I said to stop it," Abby repeated. "I'm the one you want; not them." Carter looked at her, terrified.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Abby ignored him too. "I know why you're doing this," she continued. "You don't want them; you don't even want Olivia. The only person you want here is me. So let them go and we can work this out."

Elliot was taken aback. Abby sounded just like a negotiator. _Must be that psych rotation_.

Carter shot Elliot a warning look. Even Bloomberg looked a little surprised.

"My dear," he said silkily to her. "Yes, it is true that the only person I really want here is you. I guess we can get rid of the others, then, can't we?"

Abby faltered. _Get _rid_ of…?_

Bloomberg laughed. "Yes, Abigail. I thought not."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Elliot, deciding to intervene. He couldn't bear sitting back while Abby dug her grave.

Bloomberg shook his head. "That, Detective, is a long history that takes me back to some of the less happier days of my life…of course, I suppose they weren't all that bad. I did meet Richard there, after all." He laughed again.

"Where is Olivia?" Carter asked.

Bloomberg raised his eyebrows. "Why, here, of course, in this house."

Elliot looked sternly at him. "Where, exactly, in this house?"

"You're not going to have to worry about that," Bloomberg said calmly. Elliot looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I suppose this is the part where the explanation comes in."

"Please," said Elliot sarcastically. "Do tell us."

Bloomberg clicked his tongue softly several times. "Patience, Detective," he responded. Bloomberg looked at his watch: it was 12: 22. "Where Olivia is should be of little importance to you. I doubt she is still alive, even." Bloomberg paused to savor the horrified looks on Elliot's, Abby's, and Carter's faces. "It is now 12:22. In approximately eight minutes, we will all be dead." Bloomberg laughed manically. "Didn't I tell you it would be a blast?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "You're going to – blow up Eric's house – with us in it?"

Bloomberg nodded fervently. "You see, it is of little importance to me that you and John over there weren't the real reason I brought you all here. The more the merrier, I say. Now we can all die together. Abigail, my dear, do you feel proud of yourself? You've managed to murder not only one person now, but three others – we won't count me, because I'd say that's more of a suicide death, wouldn't you?"

Abby looked at him and tears began to stream down her face. "No," she whispered. "No."

"Yes," Bloomberg laughed. "You really shouldn't have killed Sydney, Dr. Lockhart. Can't you see now how that's coming back to haunt you? It's probably a blessing I'm about to kill you; you'd probably end up killing yourself in a few months anyway out of guilt. Consider your death a blessing."

Abby shook her head as more tears fell. Carter looked at Bloomberg with an angry, piercing stare. "How dare you?" he growled. "Would it have made a difference who was shocking your wife? No. Nothing would have changed if I was holding the paddles, or if the surgeon was, or even if the nurse was. Why have you targeted Abby? Why her?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Dr. Carter?" Bloomberg said angrily. Carter stared at him blankly, watching Elliot walk up behind Bloomberg. In Bloomberg's captivation over taunting the two doctors, he had completely stopped watching Elliot, and was therefore unaware of the detective coming up from behind him. With a sharp punch, Elliot slammed his fist into Bloomberg's head, effectively knocking him out cold. Bloomberg crumpled to the ground at Elliot's feet. Elliot looked quickly up at the clock, feeling dread fill his gut as he saw they only had two minutes left.

"Go!" he shouted to Abby and Carter. "Go – run!"

A timer started sounding from somewhere. It screamed loudly making it difficult for them to hear each other.

"What about you?" Carter shouted back at him as he and Abby ran for the door.

"I'm going to find Olivia!" Elliot called back. "Don't wait for me, John! I have to do this!" Carter only looked at him helplessly. No matter what Bloomberg said, Elliot refused to believe that Olivia was dead until he saw it with his own eyes. The timer continued to shriek and Elliot knew he had to hurry. He kicked open every door he reached. Half way down the hall, he finally found what he was looking for. 45 seconds…

He rushed inside. Olivia was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Elliot couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. The timer was telling him he had no time to check. He scooped Olivia up into his arms and ran with her to the door. 10 seconds…

The bomb exploded in Elliot's ears just as he reached the front door. He suddenly found himself flying through the air, hurtling to the ground, Olivia in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen watched in horror as Abby and Carter came sprinting towards him. "It's going to explode!" Carter was shouting at them, making hand signals for them to move out of the way. "Bomb!" he shouted. "Bomb!" He and Abby tore down Eric's lawn as they dashed toward the sea of red and blue lights. Carter couldn't believe what was happening; he prayed that Elliot was safe, that he would somehow find Olivia and get out safely - and in time.

Cragen's eyes widened when as Carter's yells reached his ears. He quickly ordered the officers to move out of the way. He caught Carter as he ran past him. "Where are Elliot and Olivia?" he asked Carter worriedly. "Where are they?"

Carter only shook his head. "I don't know, sir. Elliot said he was going to try to find Olivia-"

Carter's words were drowned out by the deafening sound of bombs exploding. Carter dove to the ground, dragging Abby with him. He shielded her with his body. Even over the roar of the bombs exploding, he could hear her sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot listened to the roar of bombs as he lay on the ground. Olivia was still in his arms; Elliot was covering her entirely with his body. He tucked his head under his arm to protect himself from being hit by the large pieces of debris flying around. He could hear fires burning in the distance.

Elliot couldn't hear anything except for the sound of flames greedily licking the wood as it burned. It sounded as though the wood had stopped flying through the air; at least, Elliot couldn't hear any more loud thuds as it hit the ground. He shifted his position so that he was lying next to Olivia, instead of on top of her.

Breathing heavily, Elliot placed his fingers gently on her neck. He held them there for several moments, until a grin unfurled on his face; Olivia was still alive. He quickly scanned her body for signs of other injuries. She had a large bruise on her cheek, presumably where Bloomberg had either punched or hit her. Elliot felt his hatred of Bloomberg deepen. He kissed Olivia's cheek tenderly.

"It's okay, Liv," he whispered to her. "You're safe now." He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Elliot!"

Elliot raised his head. He could hear someone calling to him over the roar of the flames. He turned his head to see Cragen running to him.

"Elliot!" called Cragen again as he spotted him. "Oh, thank god." Cragen dropped to his knees beside Elliot. "Are you all right?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, Cap'. I am."

Cragen nodded, and then his gaze fell on Olivia. "Oh god," he whispered. "Is she alive?"

Elliot nodded again. "Yes." Cragen rose quickly and alerted the paramedics. They quickly loaded Olivia into the bus and raced to the hospital. Elliot watched them leave, the bright flames dancing in his eyes.

**A/N:** I know what you're all thinking - yes, no cliffhanger! That's right; cliffhangers are over for now. Next chapter is going to be the last. It will hopefully be up tomorrow or Sunday. And yes, there will be a sequel. :) Don't forget to review!


	12. One Can Only Hope

**A/N: **I still own nothing...that's depressing.

**A/N:** Hey guys, we've reached the end. Yes, there is EOness in this chapter, but be warned: this chapter is riddled with angst (mostly Carby angst). Thanks to my awesome reviewers from last time: Earth2Rosie, onetreefan, WuHaoNi, Drop Dead Saxy, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Neela149, KaydenceRei, and CarbyLivesOn. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter - review!

**This chapter is dedicated to Kay...I'll be thinking of you tomorrow. I wish you the best. :)**

Carter could hear the roar as wood soared through the air around him and Abby. He had lost track of where anyone else had gone; he only had eyes for Abby, and he only had ears for her sobs. He could feel her shaking beneath him as sobs wracked her thin frame. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, Abby," he comforted her. "It's okay; it'll all be okay." Carter felt a lump rising in his throat. Whatever he was saying to Abby he knew was irrelevant: there was no way she could hear his whispers over the roar of the flames. And no matter what he told his wife, there was a very slim chance Elliot had managed to find Olivia and get out of that mess alive…

Carter could hear flames burning the wood around him. He raised his head slowly, looking around. He couldn't see anyone else. He kissed Abby's hair gently. At least he knew she was still there.

"Abby?" he whispered to her. He touched her shoulder gently.

"Get off of me." Carter was stunned to hear her voice was full of anger and hatred. He rolled off of her, confused.

"Abby," he began. "What are you…?" What he saw her do made his voice die in his throat. Abby had grabbed a piece of sharp wood and was holding the point directly at her, the point inches away from her chest. Her face was streaked with tears. "Abby," Carter said weakly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Carter?" Abby asked him. Her voice was no longer angry, but painfully sorrowful, soft and fragile.

Carter shook his head. "Abby…you can't do this."

"Why not?" she snapped back. "I've killed our friends, Carter!"

"No," said Carter quickly, holding up his hands to stop her. "No, Abby, you didn't." Abby rolled her eyes. "No, Abby, please!" Carter cried. "You didn't kill them; you didn't take a gun and shoot them in the head. Abby, why don't you believe me?"

Abby shook her head sadly at him. "It doesn't matter," she said bitterly. "It doesn't matter if I didn't 'shoot them in the head.' I killed them, John! Bloomberg would never have done this to them if it wasn't for me!"

"Abby," Carter said softly. "Abby, don't do this. Please; we don't know if they're dead yet-"

Abby laughed bitterly. "Oh, so you want me to see their bodies, burned and charred, just to be clear that I really did kill them. Okay, Carter, if that's what you want, I really don't need to see that. We can just end this now."

"Abby, please," Carter said, taking a tentative step closer to her. "You don't want this…you know that you don't want to die. You still believe that there's a chance Olivia and Elliot may still be-"

"Oh, don't make me laugh!" Abby said scornfully. "You know as well as I do that that's not true." She moved the piece of wood closer to her chest.

"Abby, I love you!" Carter shrieked. He ran to her, grabbed her wrist, trying to show her – force her, if he had to – that he loved her. "I can't let you do this!"

Abby only shook her head sadly again. "I'm so sorry, John."

"Carter!" Carter whirled around. Even Abby stopped moving to look at who was calling Carter's name.

It was Captain Cragen. "We found them." Carter could have sworn his job dropped. Beside him, he felt Abby slowly drop the piece of wood in surprise. "They're at the hospital; let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia groaned slightly as she began to wake up. She blinked several times, trying to grasp her surroundings; the white ceiling looked familiar, but the bed did not feel the same. She rolled over onto her side and her eyes fell on…Elliot. He was sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, reading a magazine and sipping some coffee. Olivia continued to watch him in silence, feeling mesmerized by the moment. As Elliot turned the page of his magazine, he looked up and his eyes met hers.

"Olivia," he murmured. He laid the magazine aside as he took her hand and sat down on the edge of her bed. He tilted her chin up to him and gently kissed her on the lips. "Oh god," he whispered. "I thought I had lost you."

Tears were already swimming in Olivia's eyes. "I thought so, too…How did you find me?"

Elliot smiled grimly. "Bloomberg sent us a riddle. Munch cracked the anagram and Abby figured out what it meant."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I'm so glad."

"So am I," Elliot whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Olivia sighed softly against Elliot's soft lips. She couldn't believe that she was here right now, free from Bloomberg; kissing the man she loved…She suddenly broke off from Elliot's kiss. "El," she whispered.

"Yeah Liv?"

She looked into his blue eyes seriously. "What happened to Bloomberg?"

Elliot smiled. "Bloomberg is dead; he died in the bombing."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Bombing?"

Elliot nodded slowly, and then began to explain. "He had the house on a timer; the bomb was supposed to go off at 12:30. I think we reached the house around…12:05, maybe. And then Bloomberg demanded that only I, Abby, and Carter enter. He trapped us inside, told us about the bomb. I hit him over the head and then Abby and Carter left. I was trying to find you; Bloomberg said that you were dead, but I – I refused to believe him…"

Olivia smiled softly. "I'm glad you didn't believe him."

Elliot nodded. "Me too," he whispered. "I love you so much, Olivia. I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't found you."

Olivia rested her head against Elliot's chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath her head. She smiled widely. She had never heard a more beautiful sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the hospital passed in painful silence for Abby and Carter. Carter was driving; Abby was leaning against the window, staring aimlessly out into the bleak dawn. Carter touched her arm gently as they reached a red light and coasted to a stop.

"Hey," he said softly to her.

Abby looked at him; Carter could see her eyes were filled with pain. "Hey," he said again. "We're almost there…we'll get to see them."

"I just can't believe this," Abby muttered.

"Can't believe what?" Carter asked, as the red light changed to green and he started moving again.

"I was going to kill myself, John," she said dully. "I was so close to pushing that piece of wood through my chest, but I-"

"You didn't," Carter interrupted her gently. "You are still here with me."

"I know I didn't," Abby said again. "I just don't know what's - wrong with me."

Carter kissed her forehead as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Abby, nothing is wrong with you; you're absolutely perfect."

Abby just allowed Carter's words to wash over her; she wasn't really listening. She shook her head slowly. "I don't think so."

Carter squeezed her hand. "Do you want to talk to someone when we get back…Wendell, maybe?"

Abby started to say something, but then thought against it. She sighed. "I – maybe."

Carter nodded slowly. "Okay…but until then, we have two detectives to see."

Abby smiled and followed him out of the car. They entered the hospital and proceeded over to the desk. The bored blonde woman told them where to go, and they followed the signs to Olivia's room. When they reached it, they were unsurprised to see Elliot there as well. Carter knocked softly on the glass; Elliot looked up and waved him in.

Olivia smiled at them as they entered. Abby rushed over and pulled her friend into a long hug, at the end of which, both women had tears swimming in their eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you, Olivia," Abby whispered.

Olivia smiled through her tears. "You too."

Carter glanced at Elliot. "Nice to see you again, El."

Elliot nodded. "Likewise." Carter was throwing him a concerned glance; Elliot cleared his throat and looked at Olivia. "I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he beckoned to Carter, and the two of them left the room and walked down the hallway.

"I'm shocked to see you again," Carter murmured as they turned a corner towards the café.

Elliot nodded wordlessly. He could tell Carter was worried about something. "What's on your mind, John?" he asked as they sat down at one of the small round tables. "Is it Abby?"

Carter sighed and nodded. "She almost killed herself today."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Because – you mean – after the bombing?"

Carter nodded again. "It was before we knew you two were still alive…she just took a piece of wood and was about to stab it into herself."

"John," Elliot began, trying to break in.

"I couldn't stop her," Carter continued, as though unaware of Elliot. "No matter what I said to her…nothing seemed to help. She would've stabbed herself too, if Cragen hadn't come along and told her about you and Olivia."

Elliot shook his head. "I am so sorry."

"What can I do?" Carter asked Elliot helplessly. "Is there anything I can do? This has gotten to her so much – everything has. Maggie's suicide, Eric's murder, her own abduction, Olivia's abduction, the bombing…" Carter's voice trailed off and his eyes clouded over. He cleared his throat. "I just don't know what else I can do."

"What about psychiatrists?" Elliot asked. "Would she maybe talk to someone like Dr. Huang?"

Carter nodded. "I asked her about psychiatrists…we have to go back to Chicago soon, though; she needs someone there who can help her. We have psychiatrists at County she can talk to…"

"But," Elliot supplied for him gently.

Carter sighed. "Psychiatry can only do so much."

Elliot nodded. "You're right. You'd be surprised how much you can help her."

Carter smiled grimly. "I can try."

Elliot smiled back at him. "All you have to do is love her. You already do…you're helping her already. Only time can tell…one can only hope things get better."

Carter sighed. "One can only hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you're alive," Abby whispered to Olivia. "It's like you're back from the dead."

Olivia chuckled. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Oh-" Abby blushed. "No, I didn't mean that. I…" her voice trailed off.

The smallest of frowns creased Olivia's forehead. "You…what?" she asked Abby. She was not angry.

"It's – it's just that when Bloomberg told me that you were dead, I-"

"You believed him," Olivia finished for her softly. Abby nodded.

"You can't imagine how guilty I feel now though, Liv," she said quietly. "I just –I-"

"Hey," said Olivia, quietly cutting Abby off. "Why do you feel so guilty?"

"I – I tried to commit suicide," Abby admitted. "After the bombing; Bloomberg had already told me that you were dead and then Elliot had gone to look for you and I didn't think there was any way he could have gotten out of the house in time, so I just…"

Olivia nodded slowly as comprehension dawned on her. "Abby, you just made a mistake; that's all. You didn't know that we were still alive." Abby nodded slightly. Olivia continued, "What's important is that you didn't do it; you pulled through and you're still here now."

Abby nodded. "I know…I'm sorry."

Olivia frowned. "Why?"

"I'm just sorry I believed Bloomberg and didn't bother finding out for myself what really happened. I don't want you to think I gave up on you."

Olivia smiled at her sadly. "I promise you, Abby, I don't think that at all. In fact…want to know something?" Abby shrugged and nodded. "I did the same thing to you," Olivia whispered.

Abby looked confused. "When…?"

"It was after Richard burned Maggie's house. The firemen told us that if anyone had been inside, they would be dead now. Elliot didn't believe it at all. Not even when we showed up at the apartment and Richard told us you were dead. Elliot still didn't believe it."

Abby chuckled. "I guess we're both guilty as charged."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah," she said. She and Abby exchanged another hug. Olivia pulled back and sighed. "I'm sorry this has been so hard for you. Things will get better, I know they will. Richard is dead; Bloomberg is dead. No one else can hurt you anymore, Abby."

Abby smiled at Olivia. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day dawned warm and bright. Abby and Carter, who had gone back to their hotel to spend the night, had arrived back at the hospital early in the morning to say good bye to Elliot and Olivia. They walked through the door, coffee and suitcases in tow, around 9:30; their plane left at noon.

"This is good bye, right?" Carter asked playfully as he shook Elliot's hand. "You're not – uh – thinking of pulling off any engagement plans or anything, are you?"

Elliot laughed. "Not this time." His eyes twinkled.

"Well," said Carter as he and Abby finished up saying good-bye and thanking the detectives (they had already thanked the rest of the squad earlier), "I guess this is really it."

Olivia smiled. "Come to New York often," she said to them.

"And you to Chicago," answered Abby.

"Safe flight," Elliot called as they began to leave the room.

Carter and Abby nodded and waved as they walked down the hallway. Olivia smiled, watching them leave.

"They'll be okay, won't they, Elliot?" Olivia asked softly, as Carter pressed the button on the elevator door.

Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia gently. She closed her eyes, feeling Elliot's lips on hers, finally feeling safe once again in his embrace. He drew back from her slowly.

"One can only hope."

END

* * *

**Yes, guys, we've reached the end of Or Just Look Like One/If I Never Knew You. I have decided to write a sequel..._My Heart Will Go On_ is the title of the SVU story, and _A Miracle Happens Here_ is the title for ER. Once again, they are the same story. It will be up sometime in August, as I am going to camp starting on Monday. More details about the sequel will be posted on my profile page soon. **

**I just want to say thank you again to all of you who have stuck by me through this story; through cliffhangers and writer's block, and of course the three week hiatus...you are all awesome. Now you have another four weeks to wait for the sequel!**

**-Color Esperanza (Colores, Essy, and Free)**


End file.
